Choices
by Draechaeli
Summary: Kohaku has two choices and only two, he tries to choose the one his heart screams for, Chihiro. She has two choices, and chooses neither, can the hope of life and love keep them together?
1. The Hard Truth

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Well I know I am in the middle of two other stories right now but I had gone to a camp for a week and got two ideas for stories one for Spirited Away and one for Digimon. So I'm going to write and post both stories first chapters and then put it on hold for a bit. If I didn't post this chapter then the story might never get written. Well I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think, please. Merci Happy Reading!  
  
Na  
  
Chapter 1:The Hard Truth  
  
Chihiro walked into her new bedroom on the second floor of the little blue house. It was Wednesday, not Sunday this seemingly unimportant fact, was the most important and at least to Chihiro's Parents the most mind boggling fact.  
  
They had arrived at their new house that day when the last of the moving trucks arrived, Akio had assumed it was the first truck. He realized something was wrong when pieces of Chihiro's baby crib (a non important object that wasn't needed anymore and could arrive three days late) were taken out of the moving van. Akio had a bone to pick with the movers but never got a chance for as soon as he approached the head-mover, who was supervising as other men moved boxes into the house. The supervisor told the Ogino's that in fact the family was three days late, and it was Wednesday. He was a little mad because a few of the neighbors had come over. The movers had to plug in the refrigerator to keep the Welcome Jello, batch of cookies, and loaf of bread fresh.  
  
Chihiro now looked around her room chaos was the best and only way to describe it. She remembered how her parents had apologized about the room which previously belonged to a boy and how they would paint it pink or purple (Chihiro's old favorite colors) The walls in this room were green, a green not unlike Dragon Kohaku's Mane, although in a slightly lighter aspect. Chihiro had thought that the floor was a medium colored wood but between a few boxes she could see a braided throw rug of blue; indigo, blue, light blue, and white. A braided rug of four colors, Chihiro didn't question it.  
  
It was already late and Chihiro knew that she hadn't really slept in a couple days, not having had slept on her way to Swamp Bottom. But strangely as the moon shone down through her window it gave her energy to clean or at least do something other then sleep. But cleaning was her only choice at the moment, since even if she was tired it was hard to make out the metal bed frame pushed against the far wall in front of the huge window, which reminded Chihiro so much of the windows of stories, windows big enough for small boys like Peter Pan to fly in. But this was no story and there would be no boy flying into the window, but Chihiro smiled at the thought it was to small for a dragon, one like Kohaku to fly into.  
  
Chihiro's smile held not just for her 'small' window problem, but for her parents confused and shocked yet not unpleased faces earlier that day. Chihiro was given no time for her own room, but had to help organize the rest of the house. Her parent were surprised to see Chihiro push an arm chair across the room by herself. They were even more surprised and scared to watch Chihiro climb out a second story window and stand on the seven centimeter 'ledge' that went around the house. Chihiro had stood comfortable and not afraid as she washed windows. After walking on a breaking pipe and falling down while on the back of a bloody dying dragon. Stuff like standing on firm cement 'ledge' a good seven centimeters wide only meters off the ground, was like standing on solid ground for the young girl. Three days in Aburaya can really change anybody, for the better.  
  
Chihiro sighed and picked her way across the room best to start with her bed so she could at least go to sleep when she wanted. Chihiro struggled in pulling the box spring onto the bed frame. When Chihiro was finally successful she climbed on the box spring and opened the window to let in the fresh warm nights air.  
  
Kohaku sighed as he walked into his own unlit room and lightly fell to his bed. His day had been stressful and most of all painstakingly hard. Kohaku had no idea how he ever walked without Chihiro around before. Yes he was mourning her lose to him, at the cost of her freedom. But she had freed him and now the memories were to hard to handle without the only one who would forgive him. The memories that made his feet heavier, that faltered his step, where those of Haku, the memories of who he was and what he had done in his young age at Aburaya.  
  
This was not the time to dwell on the events of that day after Chihiro left, or to sleep in a bed like he figured Chihiro was doing at the moment . It was time to do what he needed to do to keep his promise, and why think of such chaotic things that happened while the sun shone, when in a matter of minutes he would most likely have to tell the whole story to Chihiro.  
  
Everything was unpacked and put in its proper place. Chihiro stood up and threw her scrub brush into the bucket of dirty soapy water. Chihiro stretched and pulled off her green and white shirt, then throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper. Chihiro picked up her pink sleep shirt and pulled it on, she pulled on the matching pants after discarding her shorts.  
  
Chihiro climbed into her bed with the light purple sheets, surprisingly the sheets didn't look at all bad against the green walls and the blue carpet. Chihiro lay on her side facing the window that was still open to lessen the smell of the Garden Fresh Mr. Clean. The wind blew lightly against her face, but was still strong enough to push her door ever so slightly.  
  
At the sound of the creek Chihiro turned around realizing she didn't close the door, as well as not brushing her teeth or removing the bucket of water, turning off her bedroom light, and the hall wall directly in front of the door was covered in her empty boxes. The morning would be fun trying to get through the boxes with the bucket of water in hand. Chihiro debated whether to close the door, and turn off the light or not and at the most clear a path through the boxes and brush her teeth. While she debated this her eye lids grew heavy, and when she was looking at the open door through the small slits of her eyes she decided it was too late and there was school the next morning.  
  
Seconds after Chihiro closed her eyes and gave into the darkness they had brought, a gentle hand lay on her up turned shoulder. Chihiro eyes shot open she was still facing the door meaning whoever it was somehow got into her room through the window that was on the second story of her sky blue house. Chihiro was scared because it left two possibilities Peter Pan and Kohaku, and both were impossible. Peter Pan didn't exist, and Kohaku couldn't go to the human world. He was bound to the spirit world or to a river being the river spirit he is, and even if Kohaku left the spirit world he said he would return to his world which was a clear blue strip of water that would share his name, 'The Kohaku River'.  
  
"Chihiro?" said the person behind Chihiro, in a soft low voice that Chihiro knew to be Kohaku's. But it had to be a trick was all that Chihiro could think of, it was impossible for Kohaku to be there, and though she hoped and wished on all the stars that he would come here for her, she knew she would see him only as a strip of water and when she was lucky as the Dragon Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro slowly turned around to see her 'visitor' though her mind was screaming 'It's just a dream! Wake up!' an enemy is always dangerous, but a stranger at your back is far worse. Chihiro's heart jumped when she turned to look strait into emerald green eyes of a smell twelve year old boy crouching on the windowsill.  
  
"Haku!" Chihiro screamed scrambling to a kneeling position and throwing her arms around Kohaku, making him loose his balance as he returned Chihiro's hug and falling to her bed. Chihiro smiled at him but the smile left and she looked at him questionably, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but... How... What are you doing here? And so soon, Yu-Baaba let you go?"  
  
"Yeah she let me go I can return to my world if and when I want. But Chihiro this is a dream of yours and I know you would like to see me again like this and not like this..." Kohaku said forming a small pool of water in his hand, "I figured you would ask this and I know what your next question is."  
  
Chihiro looked into Kohaku's eyes she had stopped hugging him, "You do?"  
  
Kohaku took a hold of Chihiro's hand and nodded, "Yes I do. First this is a dream, you fell asleep while scrubbing your floor," Kohaku placed a hand on Chihiro's forehead and showed her, her sleeping body; Left arm draped over the red water bucket head on that arm, the scrub brush laying under her relaxed right hand, and Chihiro's legs were folded to her left. A rather uncomfortable position but Chihiro could read her clock in the background 4:58. Kohaku took his hand away and answered Chihiro's second more important question, "After I let go of your hand I watched you leave and part of me wished you would look back and by the magick of that world, be trapped there with me forever, but I kicked myself for that thought I shouldn't have had such a selfish thought. Once I knew you were safe on this side and in your car(?) I made my way quickly back through the streets and back to Aburaya. In my absents or rather our absent Zeniiba came to make sure that Yu-Baaba would also let me go. I walked into Yu-Baaba's office when Zeniiba was pointing out the fact that her magick was stronger and had not been tainted with greed. I explained to Yu-Baaba that I wanted to leave and with a very unpleasant laugh she agreed, and I could return to my world. I was happy forgetting my world wasn't yours, it was Zeniiba who stopped me. Yu-Baaba laughed I remember here words, 'You have two choices Haku, stay at Aburaya, or go back to the waters you came from! Now choose wisely Haku what will you do?' I thought, yes, but my answer I knew the second I let go of your hand, 'I pick Chihiro,' was what I said both of the sisters smiled and the Kashira where quiet. 'Sen? Well since that's not a choice, I guess you'll be staying here,' calmly replied Yu-Baaba. Zeniiba stopped Yu-Baaba's plans to get me under a new contract and become her willing slave again, 'But its his choice all the same, so if he works here it is under no contract and free will.' Yu-Baaba and Zeniiba argued over this for awhile, but Zeniiba won in the end, and I'm free to go when I please. I promised that we would see each other again, but I never said how. It is obvious that you figured out that I couldn't come here in any other form then a watery dragon and at night I could travel to the spirit world as a shadow until I reached the spirit side of the river, which would be when I could be seen as I am now, or a dragon."  
  
"It's alright Haku, you've kept your promise, and I'm so happy that you did. No matter what I'll never forget you," replied Chihiro, she hugged Kohaku and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
Kohaku returned her hug not wanting to ever let go, "You are in my heart and thoughts forever, death wont even make me forget you. But for now I must leave you, you need to wake up now and go to school(?)."  
  
"Will I see you again?" asked Chihiro hopeful.  
  
Kohaku smiled, "Tomorrow night, now wake up." Chihiro nodded as Kohaku faded away she let herself slowly get pulled back to sad consciousness.  
  
By some magick she was kept in her sleeping state only to see Zeniiba, not at all happy. Chihiro smiled and hugged Zeniiba. Zeniiba forced a smile, "Chihiro I'm so sorry, like Haku you have two livable choices. Return to the spirit world and live with me and occasionally see Haku, or destroy the hair tie I gave you and forget us all," Chihiro was shocked and confused Zeniiba continued, "Yu-Baaba will only have you at Aburaya again as a piglet, or coal, most likely coal you would be dead faster. If you keep the hair tie it will keep the spirit world magick at bay and you'll be able to remember all of us, but it will be hard to live here, painful even when your heart lies with us and the hope for him still lives. It's your choice, I'm sorry." Zeniiba began to fade away and Chihiro's vision went white, the white you sometimes see before you wake.  
  
Before Chihiro's eyes opened she yelled to the light, "Granny wait! I promised not to forget him!" whether Zeniiba heard this cry or not Chihiro was awake and sitting up in her bed now.  
  
Chihiro was surprised that she was in fact in her bed the light was off and the door was closed. Chihiro knew that her parents weren't the ones who moved her, for the simple fact that her room didn't smell of human. Chihiro had noticed the smell when she met up with her parents on the human side of the river. It wasn't as repulsing as the Yuna's had led Chihiro to believe, but there was a smell. And Chihiro's room smelled of fresh morning air and slightly of Mr. Clean.  
  
Yuuko walked into Chihiro's room, and stopped in amazement at the clean completely unpacked room before her. "Wow Chihiro nice job sweetie. But now you need to get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school," said Yuuko who then looked down at Chihiro's desk that was to the right of the door. Chihiro had gotten out of bed and was stretching out, when Yuuko picked up a small piece of paper, "Hey honey where did you get this old train ticket?"  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened as she quickly walked to her mother's side. The 'train ticket' was in fact just that, a train ticket that could carry her to the sixths stop also known as Swamp Bottom. Chihiro took the ticket and shrugged, what could she say. Chihiro's eyes fell to the desk and there just laying as though they were meant to be there was a pair of scissors, but not any scissors, Zeniiba's scissors the ones she had used to finish the hair tie with. Most likely the only scissors that could destroy it.  
  
There were her choices laid out in front of her. Train ticket in hand Chihiro was ready to run to the woods, but what stopped her for at least that day was the slender figure in her doorway. Chihiro sighed and placed the ticket on the desk. Could she do it, take the ticket and leave her parents? Could she break her promise and destroy the hair tie? The hard truth was one day she would have to choose, maybe not today or in a month or a year, but one day would come and come fast even if she waited a hundred years. Chihiro felt like crying the truth was also one day Kohaku would also have to choose, and what if they chose wrong Kohaku to the river and Chihiro to the spirit world? "Honey come on get ready it's your first day of school," said Yuuko walking out of Chihiro's room. That was the one thing Chihiro didn't want to hear didn't want to deal with; The Truth. But being ten she could pretend and being ten meant hope was hard to sever. At that moment truth was forgotten, choices pushed aside (thrown into the top desk drawer), and hope held fast, hope for another way out. 


	2. Don't Trust Your Mind

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Ok I got one review and thought I'll post one more chapter because I'm avoiding writing up my presentation (translating it to German) It's due next Friday I've got time (and a weekend). Anyways I forgot last chapter I also don't own Peter Pan and for this chapter I don't own a Christmas Carol. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and if you have the energy review, even if you hate my story (or me, or my writing, or my writing style) you should tell me. Merci! Happy Reading! Na  
  
Chapter 2: Don't Trust Your Mind  
  
Chihiro ran downstairs and sat down at her bowl of cereal. Her parents were talking about how they had missed three days of their lives. Inwardly Chihiro sighed and rolled her eyes, part of her wished she could just say 'Mom, Dad those three days that we were 'missing' you two were idiots and ate the food for the gods and got turned into pigs. I had to get a job at the Bath House Aburaya and worked with the help of Haku, Rin, Kamajii, Zeniiba, Kaonashi, Bou, and the Yu-Bird to free you!' But of course she couldn't, she would have forgotten as well if it wasn't for the magickal purple hair tie made by her friends to help protect her, which seemed to include protecting her from human ignorance of such things as dragons and spirits. Speaking of magick, Yu-Baaba wasn't stupid, Chihiro figured in a day or two her parents would forget the missing three days.  
  
"You know dear when we got back into the car I knew it was Wednesday and we would only be an hour or so late," said Yuuko, placing a bowl of warm cereal in front of Akio.  
  
Akio looked up from his morning paper and stared into his wives eyes, "You know, your right! I bet it's the movers that messed up and not us."  
  
"But don't tell them dear, having our stuff moved three days early isn't a bad thing. I mean unless Chihiro remembers something else..." replied Yuuko. Both Yuuko and Akio looked at Chihiro. Chihiro's face was turned down towards her cereal she spooned some cereal in her mouth and shook her head no.  
  
And that was the end of the conversation her parents excepted this Yu- Baaba's magick kept its hold for eternity. Chihiro was not at all surprised but she was mad. I can't believe those two! Don't Trust Your Mind! Don't let the magick take you! thought Chihiro and then she swallowed her cereal hard. She had lied, lied to her parents something she knew was wrong but in the situation seemed right. A vision of Zeniiba's scissors popped into Chihiro's mind, Chihiro shook her head free of the thought, It was a lie to protect the Spirit World nothing more, its harmless!!...Oh... this will be my life right if I don't forget as well, I'll have to lie my whole life, to everyone I know and love... unless I forget... NO! I WON'T CHOOSE!  
  
Kohaku sat up in his bed, everyone was asleep, except Kohaku. Kohaku knew he should sleep while he can, while he had no long assignment from Yu- Baaba, when linking minds to Chihiro was very tiring. But Kohaku couldn't sleep, his body was begging for sleep but his mind was sing, dancing, and wasn't at all tired.  
  
A gust of wind blew into Kohaku's open window and rustled his hair. Kohaku smiled the wind wanted him to sleep, or did it? A small singular white paper bird flew into the room like the last autumn leaf falling gently to the ground. The paper bird landed softly on the floor and with in seconds a see through Zeniiba appeared in front of Kohaku.  
  
"Hello Zeniiba," said Kohaku with a weary smile, he 'wasn't' tired he was depressed, and his mind was still trying to cheer up his breaking heart with his musical (seemingly, and the theoretical music was techno in sound, although not a true techno.) circus of thoughts. But call Kohaku's mind Christmas and his heart Scrooge, and Zeniiba she scared away the three ghost of Christmas who now weren't coming to help.  
  
"You should get some sleep Haku," said Zeniiba in a motherly (or should I say grandmotherly) voice.  
  
"My mind wont rest," blandly replied Kohaku.  
  
"Don't trust your mind Haku, it can betray you."  
  
"Well I trust my heart and all it is saying is Chihiro and not sleep," snapped Kohaku with tired induced anger.  
  
"Normally your heart is what you can trust Haku, but not in this case. Do you think weakening yourself every night to see her will make you feel better? It'll make it hurt more. Just take comfort that she and her parents are safe from _here_," Zeniiba didn't mean to but she chocked on the word _here_.  
  
Kohaku was furious (entirely because he was tired and the way Zeniiba said _here_), Kohaku stood up and walked all but millimeters to stare daggers at Zeniiba, "Get out Zeniiba! I don't need your help, especially when you are trying to convince both me and Chihiro to forget! If you lift even one magickal finger on her... so help me gods! You'll be morning a lot more then the lose of that finger!" Kohaku quickly changed his foot to a dragon claw and swiped at the paper bird shredding it, and the vision of Zeniiba.  
  
Later that Night (In Chihiro's Dream)   
  
Chihiro ran away from a few of the children in her class they were playing tag in the woods. Chihiro stopped to catch her breath and to see if the 'It' person had changed. Chihiro whirled around a big smile on her face, but she instantly got worried not a person was in sight. Quietly a person snuck up from behind Chihiro and slipped his hand in hers.  
  
"How are you Chihiro? How was your first day of school (?)?" said Kohaku looking in Chihiro's big brown eyes.  
  
Chihiro smiled up at Kohaku and laughed, "You don't know what school is do you?" Kohaku looked ashamed and shook his head, "Well school is where you have to go to learn."  
  
"Learn what?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Oh stuff you might need when your older, like the three R's Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic."  
  
Kohaku was confused, "But that's a R, a W, and an A, not three R's."  
  
Chihiro laughed and playfully hit Kohaku, "I know, It's just one of the completely nonsense type of things that make sense."  
  
"What?" Kohaku said dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh never mind, school was good, everyone was real nice but I haven't found any lasting friendships yet," laughed Chihiro.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear it, but I should be going."  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" asked Chihiro hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so seeing you takes a lot of energy, and I want you to be happy and make friends instead of always worrying about me," said Kohaku, Oh I hate when Zeniiba is right!  
  
"Yeah, well will I see you again?" replied Chihiro a little sad.  
  
"Yes you will," smiled Kohaku and squeezing Chihiro's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"No, I don't want to promise and then make you wait a hundred year for me to keep it, I couldn't do that to you. And I couldn't say when I would get a good chance to come back," Kohaku's voice was full of sadness.  
  
Chihiro was also sad but she understood, "Ok Haku," Chihiro forced a smile.  
  
_Chihiro...Chihiro wake up honey..._ said a voice far away but the voice was pulling Chihiro with it.  
  
Chihiro's hand slowly slipped away from Kohaku's as she tried to fight the on coming consciousness, Chihiro turned to Kohaku and smiled, "You know one day I won't let go." 


	3. Lies

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: I am continuing to put off doing school projects, so I write FanFiction aren't you people lucky? Well this is a short chapter and I'm figuring I'll get flames for it, I'm not really sorry because it was exactly what I wanted, so... Happy Reading!

Na  
  
Chapter 3: Lies(three year later)  
  
Chihiro ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Chihiro just stood there in front of the door crying. Chihiro ripped out the shiny purple hair tie that held her hair in a plain ponytail. Chihiro tried to stretch the hair tie to rip it to shreds, but it held it's form fast.  
  
What had propelled Chihiro to tears, the beautiful brown hair and eyed, thirteen year old girl to tears? The answer was simple: Lies. For three long year Chihiro had to lie to her parents, her friends, to teachers, to everyone. She had gotten so used to just saying, 'oh yeah the movers messed up' or if she was caught writing or talking to herself about the spirit world(usually Kohaku) she would say, 'Oh Haku is a boy I met a long time ago and sometimes I wish I could just see him once more' that always got replies like 'where did you meet him' or 'sounds like a boyfriend' and then that is when the true lying would begin.  
  
But now she was caught, one of Chihiro's friends Midori asked three days ago where again she had met Kohaku, Chihiro lied and said at a school outing. Apparently Chihiro had told half the people it was at summer camp and the other half on a school outing. And Midori was originally told that Chihiro had met Kohaku at summer camp. Well Midori being one who never can keep a secret told everyone that Chihiro was secretive and a liar.  
  
Not such a bad thing, since it had been three days ago, you would think. Chihiro's school was a real stickler about lunch where you could only eat on the tables in the cafeteria. So for the past three days there was no seat for Chihiro and just the day before she had detention for eating in a class room and refusing to return to the cafeteria. Rumors had spread about Chihiro's 'true' past things like, 'The police are looking for her' and so on. Now not a single soul will talk to her and all Chihiro knows is she had to lie to protect those she loved but it also hurt others she loved.  
  
On an empty stomach and blurred vision from the tears, Chihiro screamed in anger as once again her attempt failed to destroy the memory. Chihiro pulled open her top desk drawer preparing to angrily through the hair tie in the drawer and then break a key in the drawers lock. Chihiro stopped in her violent actions and stopped crying. All that could be heard for a span of a few seconds was Chihiro's deep heavy breathing, a pair of scissors just sat there innocently on top of a few papers.  
  
In one quick motion Chihiro grabbed Zeniiba's scissors and severed the tie on the opposite side of the knot. She threw both scissor and hair tie to the floor, ...'You know one day I won't let go.'... it was just a wisp of a memory, but it was enough to make Chihiro fall to the floor and cry.  
  
It wasn't that it was her very last memory of Kohaku and the Spirit world, but after that she could no longer remember the good of the Spirit world only the bad. Chihiro stayed on her blue throw rug crying all night, as she drifted to sleep the names that went to the faces in her mind were no longer recalled.  
  
The next morning when Chihiro woke, she believed that it wasn't a lie that 'the movers messed up,' and she apologized for making up such a person as Kohaku, because from early that morning when Chihiro slept there was no Kohaku, no Rin, no Kamajii, no Aburaya, no Spirit world. She had also forgot that she had fallen into the Kohaku river after her pink shoe.  
  
Chihiro was now a normal girl that knew nothing and cared nothing for dragons, magick, and that of 'fantasy' was just that fantasy. Chihiro became just like most teenagers, most people, ignorant to that of the truth. The truth that was once her world, a home more then her own a reassurance. But no more.  
  
A wise women once said something along the lines of "You never truly forget someone, it might just take a while to remember them." But was this the same when Magick was also at play destroying any chance to remember? But she was a wise woman, lies don't break promises, and there is always a reverse to a spell. That is if you knew you were under a spell.  
  
As Chihiro finally chose, she chose the human world over the Spirit world, she chose loneliness over true love, and with all this she chose without knowing. A heart of a ten year old girl knew she was in love though the mind could not comprehend this to its fullest, the mind of a thirteen year old girl thought of the possibility of love, but then tricked it's self with _silly hopes and wishes of love from a teenage girl, wishes of knights in shining armor and everlasting relationships from thirteen to forever. Only silly wishes and hopes of a teenager, only silly crushes and no love_, and that is all those thoughts were. As the mind and body grew older and completely forgot such thoughts the heart ached, wanted to stop and just die, it was a lose to great for the young heart. Was it not the same wise lady that said 'Don't trust your mind'?  
  
Author's Note: This fic is not over with, I repeat THIS STORY IS _NOT_ FINISHED. There will be a chapter four, because the story is NOT finished! Since I predicted flames I want to hear them and any other comments, and of course I can't control you minds, and I wont beg, So review when you see fit! Once more and say it with me THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED, I know it makes a good though suspensefully (I know not a word or at least that is what my spell check is telling me) evil end but the twist is... IT IS THE BEGINNING! AND NOT THE END!

Na


	4. A Loss or a Gain?

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Happy Reading!

-Na  
  
Chapter 4: A Loss or a Gain? (Three years later)  
  
"Midori wait for me" yelled Chihiro running out of the school and half falling into her best friend Midori. The events from three years ago had died down and people had begun to trust Chihiro. She even had a boyfriend, Miyu, but Miyu was a whole other story. Miyu was a great guy really he was nice, and he loved Chihiro with his being, and Chihiro she liked him of course, loved him maybe, but to marry him, no. Miyu just waited patiently for Chihiro to open up, for Chihiro to kiss him. And Chihiro knew the day she kissed him, would most likely be the day he asked her to marry him. It wasn't that Chihiro was a prude or anything she just new it wasn't true love, and wanted her first kiss to be with someone who stopped her heart, who like a puzzle their hands fit perfectly, the world has to be seen in their eyes. Chihiro didn't wanted to look into his eyes and be able to read him like a book, but much, much more as well: the past, present, and future of not just them but the world. And in Miyu made her heart skip not stop, his hands to big and rough, and his eyes held nothing. Midori was often the one to ask why Chihiro dated Miyu or at least why doesn't she break it off. Chihiro didn't know why she had said yes to Miyu but now that she had (last year) she just couldn't bring herself to break his heart and break up with him.  
  
A yellowish hand slipped into Chihiro's. Chihiro turned to see the black haired, brown eyed, and yellowed skin from the sun half South Korean that was her boyfriend, Miyu. Chihiro smiled and said, "Hey sweetie."  
  
"Hey, so where were you last night? We like waited all night and you didn't show," replied Miyu.  
  
"Both of you? I'm sure Midori was off grinding with some random guy and not waiting for me," laughed Chihiro.  
  
"Hey!... well ok, but he didn't wait either I went back to the concession stand and Miyu wasn't there," countered Midori.  
  
"Well what do you expect after standing there for a few hours, I drank a lot of punch and had to go to the bathroom!" replied Miyu.  
  
"Anyways you'll never guess who I saw at that party last night!... Kaeko! Did you see her Miyu? I mean she was your ex-girlfriend and all," said Midori.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't see her," replied Miyu nervously as he hurried to change the subject, "and you Chihiro what did you do?"  
  
"Well I was going to go to the party but my mom said not until my room was clean and every drawer and door could close with ease," replied Chihiro cringing at the thought of the five hours of work, she didn't want to just throw every thing way.  
  
Midori looked shocked, "Even the desk? You have only added to those drawers, never removed anything for six years."  
  
"Three years thank you very much," corrected Chihiro.  
  
"Well did you find anything interesting?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Yeah actually this old train ticket," replied Chihiro pulling out said ticket from her pocket, "do either of you know where it came from?"  
  
Both Miyu and Midori examined the orange and white train ticket, and both shook their heads. "Did you go to the train station and ask?" replied Midori.  
  
"Oh yes I'm going to ride a bus for an hour at midnight to ask them if this train ticket I found in my drawer belonged to them," sarcastically said Chihiro rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok whatever I have to go home now and do homework, which I suggest you two do for once," replied Midori turning down her own street. Miyu's was the next street on the right but he kept on walking with Chihiro.  
  
"Are you coming to my place?" asked Chihiro as they approached her upward slopping road.  
  
Miyu rubbed the back of his head nervously "No sorry, umm... I have a... Biology project due... umm... and I must collect some plant samples, so yeah... I'm going to the woods... don't you have History or something like that?"  
  
"Yeah well in twenty minute if you hear a scream, then I have history homework. Bye," said Chihiro laughing as she waved goodbye to Miyu and walked up her long sloping road that lead to her little blue house. In the morning it was no problem when the walk was all down hill, but that is when her parents could give her a ride. In the afternoon the walk home was long and uphill the lack of a car in her life left such pleasures as walking twenty minutes to the bottom of her road and then another twenty minutes uphill. And some people ask why she doesn't do any sports.  
  
Chihiro pulled out her house key as she approached the blue house on the corner. Chihiro placed a hand on the doorknob, surprisingly the doorknob turned and the door swung genteelly open. Chihiro hesitated before stepping in the house she was a bit nervous the door should have been locked and she should be alone, "Hello?"  
  
"Oh hello sweetie your home," replied a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom? You got off work early and you didn't pick me up from school!?" replied Chihiro now frustrated.  
  
"I thought you could use the exercise, and besides I couldn't leave the roast in the oven, now could I?" replied Yuuko as Chihiro walked into the kitchen and swung her backpack down.  
  
Chihiro pulled out her agenda and looked to see what was due the next day. Chihiro screamed load enough so that if Miyu was paying attention then he most likely would have heard the blood curdling scream.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you forgot your history project is due tomorrow?" replied Chihiro's mom not at all surprised.  
  
"What am I going to do the project on?" said Chihiro in a panic searching through her papers.  
  
Yuuko sighed, "I told you a week ago do the project on those 'Spirit' houses and shrines in the forest."  
  
"That's a great idea!" yelled Chihiro throwing math books and such out of her backpack only leaving history papers. Chihiro grabbed an apple, a chocolate bar, a digital camera and ran out the door and down the grassy field. It was faster then the road.  
  
Chihiro slid to a stop on the gravel path that stretched out before her. In the direction of her house, to Chihiro's right she saw the 'Spirit' houses. Chihiro took out her camera and snapped a few pictures of the houses. Then Chihiro herself examined them. They were old and made of stone, sadly she couldn't just say a field mouse built them, but she could say that they are houses in which mice live in.  
  
Chihiro knelt down on the ground and put an ear close to the houses in hopes to hear the squealing of spring born mice. She did hear a noise that came from the house nearest her ear, so soft and faint it was barely heard.  
  
_"Kamajii gave Sen his remaining four train tickets that would carry her to the sixth stop, of Swamp Bottom where Yu-Baaba's twin sister Zeniiba lives..." said the first soft voice.  
  
"Will Sen ever come back?" asked a second voice.  
  
"Will I ever finish a story? Well she was given a choice six years ago, and three years ago she chose to forget us... so I doubt it."  
  
"But Haku, isn't he dying?"  
  
"Yeah of a broken heart, the cause and cure for his pain in Sen. But if she returns to Aburaya Yu-Baaba will turn her to coal."  
  
"Why not a pig?"  
  
"You ask too many questions. If she was a pig then they would have to wait till she was fat enough to eat, but coal she would be dead sooner."  
  
"I see, how do you know so much?"  
  
The first voice sighed, "I over heard Rin and Haku talking."  
  
"Do you know Sen's real name?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What is it?" the second voice asked excited.  
  
"Chihiro. Now be quiet I smell human!"  
_  
Chihiro quickly stood up she couldn't have heard what she had heard. It wasn't that this Sen's real name was Chihiro. Chihiro knew no Rin, no Haku, no Zeniiba, and no Yu-Baaba. The Chihiro part was just a coincident, another girl named Chihiro, since there is millions of people and Chihiro can't be the only Chihiro in the world. She was shocked to have heard something from the houses let alone hear it in her own language!  
  
Chihiro just shook it off as, to much exercise and not enough food. Chihiro pulled out the apple and bit into it's juicy red flesh taking a large chunk of the soft white meat with the skin and chewing it, before she took another bite. Chihiro continued to walk down the path, three pictures of strange talking houses were not enough. Besides Miyu should also be somewhere in these woods, why not surprise him.  
  
Off to Chihiro's right was a smiling egg shaped rock covered in moss. Chihiro took a couple pictures and then wondered its meaning. She wasn't about to check if it talked or not, but it did seem to have some purpose. It was smiling so maybe it was a welcome, but then Chihiro remembered the stories about this forest, 'whoever goes in, doesn't come out.' Even if people know that someone was going to the woods right before they disappeared, everyone would mysteriously forget and the searches would never set a foot into the woods. But such things only happen if you step foot off the path, right?  
  
Chihiro flicked the apple stem to the ground, she had eaten her apple and though she was still hungry, she could live till dinner or until she walked half way up the hill to her house. Chihiro heard a small noise that didn't at all sound forest like or ferocious. Chihiro looked up and nothing could have prepared her for the shock she saw. The satisfaction in her stomach drained to near starvation of a hunger. Her mind played all possibilities, and quickly settled on the 'keep walking, and don't draw attention.' Chihiro quickly walked past her shock and almost ran into another smiling rock covered in green moss. The purpose was now known, it was a warning for humans. Chihiro just wanted to get away, far away and for some reason her mind forgot the turn around and run home option. But then again her mind wasn't at all ready to be asked why she was sad.  
  
The black tunnel that Chihiro now had walked almost out of, paid her no mind as she it. She cared not for the rustling of leaves and the sound of a leaky roof, the musty smell, none of it. Her thoughts were solely on one thing, Was she sad? Yes not more then five minutes before did she see her boyfriend making out and groping his ex-girlfriend Kaeko, in the woods. But strangely it didn't make her sad, angry yes. He had been so nervous that day especially when it came to Chihiro and talking about the appearance of Kaeko. He could have just broken up with her instead of cheating on her. Chihiro did see though that it wasn't a surprise, she didn't love Miyu, she never kissed him, and she would have waited forever and plus some for the 'Mr. Right', and it had always been obvious that Miyu cared not for the 100% 'Miss. Right' and he would not wait.  
  
But now as Chihiro stood in a slightly better lit room, she noticed the room she was in it was in fact better lit then the void of darkness behind her. There was a few stained glass windows shining red, blue, gold, and green on the benches and on the fountain. Though the fountain was filled with dead leaves and not water, it was the same for the corners but strangely the benches seemed sturdy, and used. Chihiro's hunger grew it was defiantly a time for a hot bath while eating chocolate ice cream, or any ice cream. Forget the bath some chocolate would be good right now, or something sweet, or greasy, a burger and fries. Food in general would do wonders for Chihiro's anger and be trail fueled hunger.  
  
A faint sound of a train in the distance was heard and Chihiro just smiled, train's have restaurants right? Chihiro quickly walked out of the red building and into the bright light of a setting sun, it would be a few hours but the sun hung low in the sky and splashed an abundant amount of light on the land. Chihiro nimbly made her way across the small rocky river and up the grassy green hill. To the far side she could see a town and off to the side in the middle on the field were the train tracks. Chihiro headed towards the train tracks, even from her position the town looked deserted, and if the few houses that were close to Chihiro were all disserted it was most likely that she stumbled upon a ghost town.  
  
Chihiro stepped up on the train platform and smiled a train ride would do her good, just the endless rolling landscape would calm her and give her a second to think. Chihiro pulled out her chocolate bar and took a bite, she jumped when she noticed that she was not at all alone on the platform. There beside Chihiro stood a man in what looked like tan slacks and a green jacket, but his skin was black and somewhat see-through.  
  
Chihiro shook her head, she just caught her boyfriend cheating it is enough to traumatize her for a month at least resulting in her vision being messed up and the colors somewhat wrong. The man looked at Chihiro suspiciously. Chihiro automatically felt bad for she was staring at him in bewilderment only seconds before. Chihiro out of guilt offered him a piece of her chocolate, Chihiro was happy that he declined wordlessly, and then she gobbled the rest of her chocolate. The man still watched her, and then he pulled out what looked like a container of breath mints. He opened it And offered Chihiro one, she politely excepted with a bow and sucked on the 'mint' which ended out to be a lemon drop, with a strange other worldly but good taste.  
  
The train neared the platform and the man broke his concentration on Chihiro and pulled out of his pocket an orange and white train ticket. Then he glanced back at Chihiro, who smiled, she luckily had a similar ticket and she had found her train! The man stepped on and handed his ticket to the ticket man mumbling something and the ticket man shredded the ticket, the man walked onto the train.  
  
Chihiro frowned the train was only two cars long and had no dining car. Chihiro stepped up and handed the man her ticket, he waited expecting her to tell him where she was going. "Umm... Swamp Bottom?" the ticket man nodded slowly and shredded her ticket. The ticket man walked away and Chihiro took her seat.  
  
Chihiro sat there watching the scenery go by and counting the stops, if she were to believe the voices from the houses Swamp Bottom would be the sixth stop. And why not believe them, this had to be a dream, after all she had seen that day it was a dream. He might have been secretive but one thing Miyu never hid was his feelings for Chihiro, so this had to be a dream. Just making it easier to break up with him. Well dream or not was this situation with Miyu a loss or a gain.  
  
On a second thought Chihiro pinched herself, yes she did feel the mild pain from her self inflicted 'wound' and she wasn't in her own bed. So it was real, Chihiro didn't care this train this place had an odd sense of home, a feeling of welcome, of wanting, of belonging. Chihiro felt that this was the place that she belonged where she would never have to lie. Out of all the things she had forgotten and still hadn't remembered she never forgot about the lies that she had told all those three years ago.  
  
But something that the voices from the houses had said picked at her brain _Haku and a broken heart_ in her 'lie' Chihiro remembered saying something about her own_ broken heart caused by the boy Haku_. Maybe she was the Chihiro, the Sen the voices spoke of and now she was returning, to save Haku from a broken heart, save her own heart that had been disagreeing about Miyu from second one, and to help others in anyway she could. Whether she ended up coal or not whether it was only a dream, whether she wasn't the girl the voices spoke of, didn't matter. She had realized it so long ago, and at the latest when she started to date Miyu and they... she didn't act like a 'normal' couple. Even though Chihiro was now sure she knew this years before Miyu... Chihiro didn't belong there, she belonged here, and now she was sure there was nothing to keep her there. Whether be she alive or be she dead, where ever she was, Chihiro planed on staying.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is not over with, I repeat THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. I'm just saying this in case you are thinking that this is the end 'cause I realized that this could be an ending. Anyways give me creation credit if you use Miyu. Normally I hate when Chihiro or Kohaku have new partners but I also find it unrealistic for a girl to wait years without a single date not even a double date to help out a friend. Well anyways it fit into the story and now he (Miyu) is gone or a least until/if Chihiro returns. So what did you think?  
  
-Na


	5. Her Heart Screams While His Heals

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: I also don't own Mickey Mouse. Yes and I know I am writing three other stories and I should be updating those and not just this one. But I got Digimon writers block. And I need to gather my thoughts more for my other Spirited Away fic. Happy Reading!

-Na  
  
Chapter 5: Her Heart Screams While His Heals  
  
Chihiro was sitting bored in the train, she never had any idea that six stops could take so long. But if she counted right the next stop was hers and the moon was already high in the sky. Chihiro worried about her parents, and a part of her wished she had done more with Miyu then let him kiss Kaeko. But Chihiro decided that what she had done was right if she had voiced that Miyu was cheating Kaeko would most likely get the first slap. And this was a revenge she wanted to plan out.  
  
Chihiro sighed she wasn't going home but thinking like she would get to see the rat of her boyfriend... EX-boyfriend again was strangely comforting. Chihiro's decision to stay was obvious to her, she felt as if she was going to her Grandmothers house to talk, knit, and bake cookies and it wasn't like she was running away, or was it? Had she chosen the easy way out not having to face the world. The world that cast her aside, instead of embracing her as this one did.  
  
"That's Sen, she is back!" said a voice of one of the shadowy people to another in a voice that Chihiro could barely hear. Chihiro didn't react to the name of Sen, though she felt she should have. Outwardly Chihiro didn't react but she listened very carefully.  
  
"Who?" asked the second.  
  
"Come on you have to know Sen the only one to escape Yu-Baaba."  
  
"What about that guy who was turned to coal?"  
  
"Well Sen returned to the human world."  
  
"So why are you happy to see her here again?"  
  
"She pledged her heart to the river spirit Kohaku, and pledged not to choose."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think to live here or forget here."  
  
"But she chose."  
  
"Are you as ignorant as she is now, she has no clue where she is she chose both which of course is no choice at all."  
  
"And why are you happy?"  
  
"Yu-Baaba may ran a good business but she is evil, if Sen can defeat her once she can do it again. The business is good for the Spirit World but it breeds greed, from Yu-Baaba to her workers."  
  
The train slowed to a stop and Chihiro walked out of the door, her time on the train before she had overheard the conversation was one of the last times she thought of the human world. The heart of a child that was forced to lie and then grew up with one little snip, was happy to embrace the magick that now surrounded her, she was beginning to except the truth in the matter, that she was Sen. Even if she couldn't remember.  
  
The train rolled away leaving Chihiro on the platform alone. Chihiro turned around to face a massive swamp, that was alive with frogs and crickets. Even the clock that looked as if it for many years (decades, millennia ) stopped telling the right time. The clock was yellowed and had swamp grass hanging from it, and still keep perfect time. "Of course Chihiro! You had to listen to the houses you had to think that a place with such a name as Swamp Bottom was anything but an unwelcoming most likely deadly swamp!" yelled Chihiro, as she searched a place to buy another ticket. But the small platform had nothing on it except for Chihiro and the clock.  
  
Chihiro jumped when she heard a squeaking noise behind her. Chihiro's mind was frozen in fear but her feet were not and as if they worked on the will of Chihiro's heart or the soul of Sen, they turned Chihiro to face a lamp. The lamp was a little shorter then Chihiro and stood on one white gloved hand. The lamp to Chihiro's fright bowed a greeting to her. Chihiro nervously bowed back and as soon as she was upright the lamp bounced down the only path coming and leaving the platform.  
  
Chihiro thought quickly about whether to follow or not, surely in the swamp wasn't as safe as the edge of the swamp. But then again she listened to the voices in the houses, why not follow a bouncing lamp? Chihiro quickly ran down the path to catch up with the lamp that she was surprised to find waiting for her not too far away.  
  
The lamp led Chihiro deep into the swamp, Chihiro was beginning to doubt her decision. When the lamp sprung in the air and wrapped its arm and hand around a pole that was far over head of the gate to a small cottage. Chihiro took a deep breath gathering courage as she walked up to the cottage. The windows were a lit with the soft glow from the fire that was burning, Chihiro still had the feeling that she was about to spend time with her Grandmother.  
  
Chihiro stood staring at the door for a second, she raised her hand to knock but hesitated. Could she really knock on a strangers door, and ask for food and a place to stay? Chihiro raised her hand once more and once again hesitated and let her hand drop. With a loud sigh Chihiro mentally kicked herself, Come on Chihiro! Your sixteen start acting like it and stop being afraid! Chihiro had no clue how long she was on the train, hours was all she knew, and off the platform another hour or so and though here in front on this door it seemed not at all endless, it must have been for the sun slowly rose behind Chihiro. And as the first orange rays of the sun touched Chihiro, she knocked on the door. The door silently swung open.  
  
"Well come in, come in you've stood there long enough. Sit down Chihiro and we'll have some tea," replied the voice from within.  
  
Chihiro shyly and slowly walked into the house and looked around the cottage. She found it very pleasant and warm feeling, well lived in with a spinning wheel in the corner and a fire on the hearth. Little did Chihiro know that the cottage had looked the same as it had when she was ten. But even with such familiarities Chihiro's mind would not, could not remember, while her heart ached with the happiness of its return.  
  
Chihiro walked up to the lady that was facing the counter and not the door. She was wearing a blue dress and wore her massive amount of blond hair in a bun, the lady was obviously old but Chihiro could tell she looked too young for her age. And now what felt strange for Chihiro was that she was taller then the lady with her back to Chihiro. "Umm... Excuse me how did you know my name?... Oh! And thank you very much for your hospitality," said Chihiro with a bow.  
  
"Well lets just say that I've known you from since before you can remember, and hospitality? You can thank me after I show more then opening the door. Now would you like milk or honey with your tea?" said the woman turning around to face Chihiro. Chihiro now understand why the lady had a massive amount of hair, her head was massive. She had large eyes and a large nose, though she was rather short and her feet seemed all to small to support her body. She looked kind and knowledgeable, yet there was an air of class. But the lady very humble placed three tea cups on the table along with a beautiful cake, "Oh where are my manners I'm Zeniiba, and please Chihiro take a seat."  
  
"Milk would be lovely Zeniiba, thank you," replied Chihiro as she sat down.  
  
"Kaonashi come out, Sen is here!" yelled Zeniiba to one of the adjoining rooms. After Zeniiba realized that she had called Chihiro, Sen. Zeniiba knew that Chihiro needed to remember, but she had to do it alone. Zeniiba was relieved to see that Chihiro didn't react to the name change, but instead she starred at Kaonashi.  
  
Chihiro had 'never' seen anything like Kaonashi he wore long black robes that could be mistaken as his skin unless he was walking and that was when the garment slipped away to reveal two skinny black legs, to match his skinny black arms. And true to his name he had No-Face and wore a white mask for a face. He walked up to Chihiro and said, "uh, uh, uhh."  
  
"Hi," replied Chihiro a little shy, but strangely she wasn't scared. She could see that his past had held rejection and hatred, and someone... no not someone, Sen had saved him and brought he here where he would be happy.  
  
"Well come now, drink your tea and eat some of Kaonashi's cake, they are the best in the area. And Chihiro you can tell us how you came to our door," said Zeniiba taking her own seat.  
  
"Umm... I guess it would be credited to two people, my mom and my ex- boyfriend Miyu," Chihiro began both Zeniiba and Kaonashi were token aback by the boyfriend ex or not she didn't wait for Kohaku, but then again could they blame her? She had 'chosen' to forget, "Yes well my mom made me clean my room and I found a train ticket and then the next day she suggested that I do my history project on the shrines in the woods. Well I heard these houses or the 'people' with in telling a story about the sixth stop Swamp Bottom. Further down the path I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl. My head was spinning, my stomach was growling, and my feet slipped silently past them. I heard the train and decided a quiet train ride would do me good and I could get some food. This nice 'man' on the platform gave me a lemon drop and then the train came and I used the train ticket that I had found but I didn't know where to go so I said Swamp Bottom and here I am."  
  
"Oh I see," replied Zeniiba, and at that moment a old antique phone in Zeniiba's office rang. Zeniiba excused herself and walked to the other room to take the call.  
  
"Hello," said Zeniiba to the person on the other end.  
  
"You owe me a favor!"  
  
"No I don't Yu-Baaba!"  
  
"Well can you just bring Haku to your house for a week, please?"  
  
"Why? The last time I wanted him to stay with me you almost didn't let him come. So why would you want him to come to me now?"  
  
"Do you think I want him to die? When he came back the last time he was better then when he left. And I can't have him dying here, Kamajii can't do a thing, so I was hoping you could."  
  
"Oh so this is about Aburaya, can't have someone die in your walls? I'll do it but not for you, for him..." Zeniiba hung up the phone before finishing her sentence, "and for Chihiro of course." Zeniiba glanced down at the table that the phone sat upon there way a small paper bird, she knew in a box some where lay the rest of her white birds, but right now she needed only one.  
  
---------  
  
An eighteen year old boy lay half asleep in his big bed. If you were to have known him six years ago you would not recognize the past him and present him to be the same. He was pale before but he became paler from his sickness and lack of sun. his hair was a raggedy mess of black, most of his hair reached his shoulders while his bangs covered his eyes and fell no further then his nose. His facial hair was black, a little longer then what could be called stubble. What had not changed were his eyes they were the same green they always had been and at quick glance where cold, but if you looked they weren't really cold they knew the ultimate pain and were depressed. After weeks of not leaving that bed he was just a sweaty, greasy, smelly mess of what he used to be, his heart beat faltered often and was slow he was dying of what would look like on human standards of old age. But he was only eighteen in body and therefore shouldn't be dying, those who knew him knew the truth he was dying of a broken heart. He would also like to say that at least he led a good life, but in his younger years he led a life with no end just watching over his river, and then he was what most would say was evil, after that there was a time of three days where his heart beat true, after that of course it was depression and the slow death that he was approaching. He would die no later then the next day and he was fine with it, he had done something that he shouldn't, but then again in matters of the heart you can't chose, out of the choices he was given this was never one, but to this second he never regretted that which was killing him, the love for a human girl.  
  
Kohaku woke up he though it would be for the last time, that maybe it would be a good thing to use the last of his strength to open his window and see the morning light one last time. He got no chance to open his window, for when he turned to face the window there stood Zeniiba this time she looked solid unless caught in the right light.  
  
"Good morning Haku. Now get up and fly to my house," said Zeniiba getting to the point, at her own house she was supposed to be attending a guest.  
  
"I can't Zeniiba, I don't have the strength anymore I'll be dead tomorrow," replied the young man.  
  
Zeniiba threw him a veil of a clear liquid, "Then drink this. But you better take a bath because your not coming to my house looking and smelling like that and don't forget to shave!"  
  
"This medicine only restores my strength and dulls the pain for no more then two hours Zeniiba."  
  
"Then fly fast, or I'll find some way to cause you more pain then you are in now," threatened Zeniiba.  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened, "You wouldn't harm Chihiro!"  
  
"And you aren't going to die! A week of good home cooking, Kaonashi's cake, fresh air you'll be fine. If you don't get up and take a bath yourself I'll give you one!" replied Zeniiba. Kohaku rolled away from Zeniiba and to her surprise he got out of the bed and walked into him private bathroom.  
  
A voice came from within the bathroom, "Zeniiba if you lift one magickal finger to hurt her, you'll be morning a lot more then the loss of that finger! And don't you think I can't do it, my death wont save you. Now leave I'll see you in a few hours!"  
  
Before Zeniiba left Kohaku's room she waited to hear the bath water running and she said, "Haku bring a few of your old uniforms with you please I could use some." With that Zeniiba left.  
  
Kohaku mumbled to himself, "Do you need something else? What could you use old uniforms for? Or could you just let the lonely man meet his fate and die lonely and in as much peace as he can muster!"  
  
-----------  
  
"Sorry it took so long, you know business and all," said Zeniiba walking back into the kitchen to find Chihiro and Kaonashi sitting at the table, the cake was all eaten, "well Chihiro you must be tired, let me show you to the spare bedroom and you can get some rest."  
  
"Oh that would be great! Thank you Zeniiba," replied Chihiro standing up and placing her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Don't worry about those, I'll take care of it. Now come on," said Zeniiba in a kind voice beckoning Chihiro to follow to the spare room. Chihiro walked out of the kitchen and followed Zeniiba to the spare room. The spare room was rather small with plain wood walls and a plain wooden floor. The floor was barely seen because a large mattress covered it.  
  
Chihiro stepped in the room and turned with a bow to Zeniiba, "Thank you."  
  
"Your Welcome, now you can sleep as long as you would like and I'll leave you some clean clothes for you when you wake up, good night," said Zeniiba as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
------------  
  
Kohaku arrived at Zeniiba's house three hours after she had left his room. He walked into her house very angry at being made to fly so fast. He handed Zeniiba three on his old uniforms that just barely were too small for him. Zeniiba quickly left the kitchen, while Kaonashi retrieved Kohaku a glass of water and another veil of medicine.  
  
Zeniiba returned and cringed at Kohaku's hair, "Ok well I guess the first thing we should do is give you a hair cut."  
  
"What not even a 'hello Haku, I'm glad to see you came and made it in record time. would you like a cup of tea?' and you know you can't keep feeding me this medicine tomorrow if I'm alive, it will only work if your lucky for an hour," replied Kohaku sitting in the chair Zeniiba had pulled to the center of the room.  
  
"Well yes, drink it now I can't have you falling asleep while I cut your hair now can I? And don't talk like that you aren't going to die tomorrow, you will live through this week and then, many, many after that. Now how do you want your hair?" replied Zeniiba with a smile, she knew she had Kohaku's cure. Zeniiba threw a towel around Kohaku's neck and then picked up her scissors.  
  
Kohaku reluctantly drank the veil of magickal medicine, and looked forward, "Come on Zeniiba everyone knows I'm dying and I know I'll die tomorrow and I'm a 100 % sure I'll die within the week. I'd bet a gold piece on that. My hair the same as always."  
  
"Ok Haku a gold piece," replied Zeniiba with a smile as she began to cut his hair, "So Haku what would you do if you saw Chihiro again?"  
  
"I would hug her. What kind of question is that, what are you up to?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering. And what would you do if she didn't remember you ?" asked Zeniiba.  
  
"If she doesn't remember me right away, she'll still love me and I her, I can patiently wait till she remembers me," replied Kohaku.  
  
-----------  
  
Chihiro woke up to find three pairs of identical clothes waiting for her on the edge of the bed. They were gray and dark blue, complete with a purple sash. They were obvious to big for Chihiro and obviously boys clothing. But it was a kind gesture on Zeniiba's part, and she couldn't stay in these clothes forever, she was now beginning to smell a strange 'human' smell on her clothes. And this specific white blouse and navy blue skirt, were her school uniform. Which was uncomfortable and only for school, plus it made her remember things she didn't want to. Chihiro pulled her uniform off and slipped into the comfortable, light, and large Aburaya uniform, but she didn't 'know' the source of her knew outfit.  
  
Chihiro folded her uniform, she didn't remember taking her backpack off, but she didn't have it with her. Chihiro then remembered that between the third and fourth train stop she had taken her backpack off, and she must of left it on the train. Chihiro shrugged it off as she straightened out her bed sheets and laid the clothes neatly on the bed, but her uniform was placed in the far corner.  
  
Chihiro had only slept for about four hours, but she was strangely not tired as she silently left her room. Chihiro walked out to find Zeniiba standing with her back to Chihiro and there was black hair on the floor.  
  
"Haku hold still I'm almost finished with your hair," said Zeniiba as she straightened Kohaku's head.  
  
"You know it would have taken 30 seconds if you just used magick, not 30 minutes!" replied Kohaku bored and annoyed.  
  
"One, in simple matters as cutting hair or cooking I don't like to use a lot of magick. And for your information Mr. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi with magick It could take less then thirty seconds if I saw fit, and this has taken more then thirty minutes, because you wont sit still!" replied Zeniiba laying down her scissors on the near by table, and then using her magick to pull a Mickey Mouse with the broom to clean the hair up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So are you finished yet?"  
  
"Haku you could be nicer stop taking your pain out on me I miss her too. She was such a good girl came all the way here to save you, sat in that chair over there to remember you, she was like a real granddaughter to me, someone who didn't think of herself only of others!" yelled Zeniiba almost in tears.  
  
Kohaku turned towards Zeniiba, "I'm sorry Granny, Thank You ve..." Kohaku stopped when her saw the girl behind Zeniiba. Kohaku could hear his heart beat in his head, a sound that he had almost forgotten. But it couldn't be Chihiro, it couldn't be the girl he wanted to see more then anything in the world, worlds.  
  
Zeniiba turned around to see Chihiro, "Oh Chihiro I'm glad your awake this is Kohaku he'll be staying here for a week, he was sick but I think he'll be better now."  
  
"Kohaku? Oh yes the river spirit Kohaku. Well I hope you feel better Haku, what was it?... aw yes I remember, your dying of a broken heart. My name is..." Chihiro said.  
  
Kohaku cut her off with a voice filled with relief and joy, "Chihiro!"  
  
"Yes," replied Chihiro with a bow. It wasn't that she remembered him but so many people had talked of him and his love Sen or should she say Chihiro. And it wasn't that she was just going to except what she heard and assume she was in love. But then again those eyes, his green eyes were only soft and kind to her. Chihiro saw in his eyes a past and she knew that she really was Sen and that she had met him twice before, but that was all. She could see his heart healing along with Zeniiba's, Kaonashi's, and hundreds of others. Chihiro could see the future the Kohaku wished of a happy future that now went past tomorrow, past this week, a future for them... not just that the world. Chihiro had to force her self to once more take a breath his eyes and goofy yet sweet smile had stopped her heart for a second. Chihiro just smiled and walked up to Kohaku and gave him a hug.  
  
Zeniiba and Kaonashi looked at the pair with a great hope as Kohaku returned Chihiro's hug. They wished that she remembered him, they wished them both health. Chihiro pulled out of their hug and her hand slipped into Kohaku's. Chihiro looked down at their intertwined hands, she was surprised, and her heart quickened screaming in joy for it's other half. But what surprised Chihiro was that his hand wasn't to big or to small and it wasn't rough like Miyu's, Kohaku's hand was soft and gentle, it fit to Chihiro's hand perfectly.  
  
Chihiro pulled her hand away, she looked up into Kohaku's eyes, "I'm sorry... it just... I thought you looked like you needed a hug... You know I think of met you before, from before I can remember. I figure you remember though. I'm no longer ten, and I'm no longer a traumatized four year old, I'm no longer ignorant to such things. And I know that I didn't truly forget, but it is just going to take awhile for me to remember."  
  
Zeniiba just watched the two for a moment, as they stared at each other. Kohaku smiled down at Chihiro she looked so cute wearing his oversized uniform and with her long hair loose, and flowing over her shoulders. "Well," finally said Zeniiba breaking the silence, "this is no real vacation either of you, so can either of you cook?"  
  
Kohaku looked at Zeniiba, "You mean something that isn't burnt? And when I don't use magick right? Well I mean even with magick the food comes out barely edible."  
  
"Well does cereal count?... or microwave pizza? I think I made that once just don't read the conventional oven direction when you are using the microwave, It just doesn't come out the same. Oh and toast I can make toast," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Ok... so we'll start with cooking something simple like rice ok?" asked Zeniiba a little worried about the two only being able to cook burnt food and in Chihiro's case the occasional microwave pizza! Before Zeniiba got an answer the phone rang, she sighed and left the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"So how are you feeling Haku?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"fine, really I feel fine," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Well broken Heart or not, you shouldn't heal that quickly. Come sit down," replied Chihiro grabbing Kohaku's hand and bringing him to the small couch in the corner or the room.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, I should be worrying about you, you're a long way from home." Replied Kohaku sitting down on the couch next to Chihiro, she was right he felt a little weak but he could feel the strength that he had once lost return to his body.  
  
"Well we can worry about each other then," replied Chihiro resting her head on his shoulder, when Kohaku moved for the more comfortable position of his arm around Chihiro, she pulled her head away.  
  
Zeniiba walked into the room, "I must go away on business," said Zeniiba, Kohaku and Kaonashi gave her a rather strange look she could just use the paper birds, "I must take care of this _personally_. So Kohaku I have no more spare rooms and you can't use mine so share with Chihiro or Kaonashi. While I'm gone there are some rules, One: I want to return with all three of you here. Two: I don't want anything stolen. Three: Kaonashi is in charge. Four: help Kaonashi with the cooking and cleaning, I see that he has already cooked rice tonight, but tomorrow help out. Five: Kaonashi teach them to cook and knit and so forth please. Six: Don't go in my room or my office, ignore the phone if it rings. And Seven: go to bed early tonight. Now have a nice time, learn to cook, and knit, I'm assuming you know how to clean. I love you my children and I'll see you in a couple days."  
  
With that Zeniiba was walking out of the door. Kaonashi, Kohaku, and Chihiro walked to the door that Zeniiba left open, "Bye Granny" replied both Kohaku and Chihiro.  
  
Kaonashi said, "Uh, uh!" as all three waved.  
  
-----------  
  
Zeniiba walked towards her train platform, but where she was going no train could take her. Zeniiba walked alone down the path, it being daylight and all, the lamp was not need to accompany her. Zeniiba cursed about there being no return train which meant she had to walk or use her magick.  
  
"Oh Chihiro how could you forget your backpack on the train? You are a good soul, and many praise your coming believing you'll put an end to unjust rule and hard labor. Because you escaped my sister, saved lives, and stopped Kaonashi all being the magick less human you are, with only a small amount of help. But for every heart that believes in you, there is one that fears that you'll bring an end to unjust rule and hard labor. Please remember Chihiro, and save Kohaku from dying now... or both of you wont survive."  
  
Author's Note: This fic is not over with, I repeat THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. That was kind of obvious this time right? I'm just saying this because it's seems to be a tradition now. That will most likely be ended next chapter, unless it sounds like an end, when its not. If you didn't catch the small recollection and exact time points that Chihiro spoke about when she shouldn't have remembered them, then you should have 'cause they are slightly important. Anyways thanks for the reviews and so forth all though this isn't a review driven fic, I enjoy hearing watcha all think. Merci!  
  
-Na


	6. Can It Be So?

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Happy Reading!

-Na  
  
Chapter 6: Can It Be So?  
  
_ Can it be so? Can I be here? I guess it is because I'm standing here, how I got here though is the mystery. Two weeks ago Haku came to stay with Granny for a week. That was a great week I learned how to cook cakes as good as Kaonashi, and knit. The first night was so funny Haku said he would share a room with Kaonashi, you know guys together and girl by herself. Well Kaonashi seemed to agree, but when we went to go to sleep, Kaonashi locked his door so Haku couldn't enter. I love Haku, that is probably why I'm here. I still don't remember the last time I saw him but I know I've met him before, and that I loved him then as well. After Haku had left, Granny was always away on business lets just say within three days I knitted a shirt and baked till we ran out of eggs, flour, and sugar. I know I shouldn't have left but Granny was gone and wasn't going to return for a week or so, and Kaonashi was asleep. So I walked to the train platform and found out that, one: I couldn't buy a ticket at this platform, and two: there is no return train. So I decided to walk. I walked back to the platform I arrived at the one in the field, which strangely was covered in water and I had to do some swimming. I was also glad I had the piece of mind to bring some food with me, for it took four days to walk and swim to the ghost town on the hill. Well the town seemed just that, a ghost town, there was not a soul there and it was mostly restaurants. A few restaurants had food out but no venders, I being a well brought up girl didn't steal any food, but I did look for a vender and if I had found one I would most likely have bought a meal. Anyways soaking wet I walked through the streets until I came to a huge building that I knew right away to be a Bath House. Call me crazy but I just kept on walking across the bridge and into the building. I guess I was lucky that Haku didn't rejuvenate that spell of his to make me invisible as long as I didn't breathe walking across the bridge. If he had and I took a breath then I would be visible setting off magick sensors and alerting sleeping workers. Or at least that is what I over heard, I was smart enough to hold my breath just in case. Then after a series of stairs and elevators, that I still don't know how I navigated, I made it to the top floor. I walked slowly to the doors in the dim light and saw a gold Marley-knocker (A/N: my computer says Marley from Marley-knocker is spelled wrong so someone tell me how to spell that please!)that was as creepy as you would see in old movies with big eyes and nose. I hesitated and raised my hand to swing the knocker. A loud sound of gold hitting gold was heard and then a voice came from under my hand, 'Yu-Baaba's out! Wait till she comes back!' I nodded and went to sit on the floor facing the door it wasn't long till the sun began to set, and not long after that the door swung open. I stood up and walked through the door to find my self in a hallway facing another door which then swung open. I followed the trail of opening doors until I reached this spot that I am in right not. I'm standing on a plush carpet in a lavishly furnished office, with a fire burning, there are three Kashira rolling and bouncing around speaking in un- comprehendible Oys. I almost fell bad that my wet hair is dripping on the carpet and my oversized gray pants as well created puddles at my feet.  
_  
"What do you want?" asked the woman that still hadn't looked up from her papers to acknowledge Chihiro properly.  
  
"Umm... I don't really know, I feel like asking for a job. Could you tell me what sort of establishment this is, please?" replied Chihiro surprised at the question as well as her answer.  
  
Yu-Baaba now looked up to see her visitor, at the slight familiarity in the voice to that of a ten year old human girl that most commonly at least in that building was known as Sen. Chihiro strangely wasn't at all surprised to see that Yu-Baaba looked just like Zeniiba. Yu-Baaba just stared at Chihiro for a minute searching for any hint Sen in her face. She found what she was looking for and smiled in triumph, "Ah so Sen you have returned to us. An establishment you ask? Well lets see as far as smelly humans go we turn them in to pigs, or into nice lumps of COAL!"  
  
At the word 'coal' Yu-Baaba pointed one of her ringed fingers at Chihiro. Chihiro shrunk and darkened until all that stood in the puddle of water was a lump of coal. Yu-Baaba just laughed she hadn't even taken notice to what the human Chihiro had worn, Kohaku's old uniform. Yu-Baaba merrily got up from her desk and picked up the lump of coal that had once been Yu-Baaba's best worker and yet in the end her most trouble some worker, and admired it.  
  
Yu-Baaba wasn't dumb she knew she had been lucky. If Bou had happened to walk in the room then Chihiro wouldn't be coal, and the same if the Yu- Bird was awake and not in Bou's room, or if Rin had entered, or the most plausible thorn in Yu-Baaba's plan, Kohaku. But now Yu-Baaba had won in a matter of hours coal Chihiro would be burned to death heating the water she had once drawn. "She was a good worker took care of 'Okusare-Sama' without complaining and received lots of gold for Aburaya from Kawa no Kami for her excellent work. But then again she let the monster Kaonashi in, helped him to destroy the bath house, and then broke out of her contract! And now... now she'll heat my bath water!" laughed Yu-Baaba as she walked to the wall behind her desk and opened the magickal normally undetectable coal shoot that would bring the Chihiro coal directly to the coal pile in the boiler room.  
  
Yu-Baaba thought that maybe she would have Kohaku bring the Chihiro coal to Kamajii, but then she remembered the last time. Two humans had come the first didn't ask for a job and Yu-Baaba turned him to coal. Then unknowingly to Yu-Baaba his friend came in and asked for a job. Yu-Baaba had reluctantly given him a job like one that Chihiro had. Then she had her new worker to bring the coal to Kamajii. Supposedly on the way down to the boiler room he recognized the piece of coal and after a week of careful planning ran away from Aburaya and somehow saved his friend. To Yu-Baaba's pleasure the escapee died saving his coal of a friend. After that she installed the shoot to prevent this incident from happening again.  
  
Yu-Baaba sighed it would have been nice to see Kohaku bring his love to her death. But mysteriously Zeniiba had cured Kohaku and Yu-Baaba was happy to have her henchman back. Yu-Baaba smiled and threw the Chihiro coal in the shoot and then closed it.  
  
Yu-Baaba walked to her desk and threw her teapot and teacup on the floor in Chihiro's puddle. Yu-Baaba stared at the Kashira who were giving her questionable looks, "You spilled my tea, got it!"  
  
Then Yu-Baaba pulled the pull string in the corner summoning Kohaku, if she couldn't have him bring the Chihiro coal to death at least Yu-Baaba could have him clean up after Chihiro.  
"Yes, Yu-Baaba," said Kohaku walking into Yu-Baaba's office.  
  
"The Kashira spilled my tea, clean it up," replied Yu-Baaba very cold.  
  
Kohaku mumbled something as he left to retrieve a rag. Kohaku came back and dried up the spilled 'tea'. When he was finished he stood up and gave Yu-Baaba a cold stare, "Is there any other reason that you called me up here? Or did you just want me to do frog work, or work that a _simple_ spell could have fixed. You know something I'm more worthy of?"  
  
Well needless to say this made Yu-Baaba very angry, "Why yes you can watch the workers," Yu-Baaba said with a smile.  
  
Kohaku turned and left grumbling, "Ooo yay Slug and Frog patrol."  
  
After Kohaku closed the door Yu-Baaba complained to herself, "First he is dying and now he is mouthy!"  
-----------  
Kohaku walked through the halls of Aburaya smiling, a goofy happy smile that the busy workers seemed not to notice, except one.  
  
A hand grabbed Kohaku and pulled him into and empty bath stall, "Haku what's up? Why are you so happy?"  
  
Kohaku shook his arm loose from the brown haired worker Rin and smiled, "I just tricked Yu-Baaba into giving me the easiest job of the night, watching the workers work."  
  
"No, not just that Haku you've been acting so happy since you returned from Zeniiba's. I realize I no longer have to force feed you a cup of tea. But what is really going on?" asked Rin.  
  
Kohaku sighed he had been caught, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Rim rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Look around Haku, who am I going to tell? Sen?"  
  
"Well you might," replied Kohaku as his smile grew.  
  
"What!?" asked Rin confused.  
  
Kohaku whispered in Rin's ear, "She's back Rin, she is at Zeniiba's."  
  
Rin looked a Kohaku in disbelief, "Are you serious?" Kohaku just nodded. Rin let out a small scream of happiness and swung her arms around Kohaku.  
  
"Rin...(?)... your guest is on their way," said Chihiyaku surprised to see Rin hugging Kohaku. But he just shook his head and kept walking.  
  
"Oh thanks you big dope, I don't even have the bath ready!" said Rin letting go of Kohaku and leaving to retrieve a soak token.  
--------------  
Kamajii sat at his place turning the crank, grinding herbs, and taking a long drink out of his old teapot. The teapot looked more aged then Kamajii, those who saw him would have assumed that the ten year old Chihiro had left the day before. Being the very beginning of the nights work there was many bath orders needing to be filled, and Kamajii was grumbling about his old bones, a vacation, and his lazy workers.  
  
The Susuwatari were slowly but surely bringing lumps of coal to the boiler and then returning to get another piece. Two Susuwatari in a joint effort brought up a rather large piece of coal to Kamajii and dropped it in the pile of ground herbs Kamajii was preparing.  
  
"What? Your supposed to bring it to the boiler not to me!" said Kamajii he picked up the lump of coal preparing to throw it into the boiler. Something caught Kamajii's eye, be it the weight, be it the shape, be it the color, Kamajii wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing, "What's wrong with this piece of coal?"  
The two Susuwatari and a few others ran to surround the always present black foot print that was left by the young Chihiro all those years ago when she squashed Yu-Baaba's worm-spell. Kamajii looked dumbstruck at the Susuwatari and then at the lump of coal that still sat in one of his six hands. He couldn't believe it, Chihiro was safely in the Human world.  
  
Just then Rin opened the little door and slid into the boiler room handing Kamajii his dinner. Still in a trance Kamajii mechanically took the bowl from Rin with one hand, gave her the empty bowl with another, and banged his hammer saying, "Dinner," with yet another hand.  
  
The Susuwatari stopped working, but ignored the Kompeitou that Rin was throwing to the ground. The whole group of Susuwatari circled Chihiro's foot print. Kamajii continued to stare at the coal and back to the foot print.  
  
Rin was very confused and walked up to Kamajii waving her hand in his face, "Hello Kamajii, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," replied Kamajii breaking out of his trance, "Have you heard anything about Sen?"  
  
Rin hesitated, and said nervously, "Umm... no," Kamajii gave her a questionable look, "Ok, ok. I was supposed to keep it a secret, but since she's your granddaughter and all. Yes she is back and at Zeniiba's."  
  
Kamajii sighed and lowered his head in remorse, "Rin can you please send Haku down here I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure. Well I should be going and get back to my guest, I wish Sen was here I need a good assistant," replied Rin slowly walking out of the boiler room.  
  
After she was gone Kamajii nodded to the Susuwatari, "So she has returned to us and is now coal." The Susuwatari chirped in sad agreement and then as if they were at a funeral they retrieved their food, and ate. For the rest of the night and many nights after that a happy chirp would not be heard.  
  
Not long after the Susuwatari were once again bringing coal to the boiler. Kamajii had set the Chihiro coal aside and continued with his own work. Kohaku walked in and judging by the demeanor of everyone else in the room remained quiet until there was a pause in the bath requests.  
  
Luckily there was a pause not to long after Kohaku had entered. With a heavy sigh Kamajii banged his hammer. The Susuwatari dropped their coal where it was (very unusual) and huddled in the corner near Kohaku. "You wanted to see me Grandfather?"  
  
"Yes Haku I did. It is about Chihiro. Now please don't get made at Rin, I knew that Chihiro had returned before I made Rin tell me. I made Rin tell me because I couldn't believe it, but Chihiro has returned Haku," slowly said Kamajii.  
  
"I know she is at Zeniiba's," replied Kohaku a bit confused.  
  
Kamajii sighed it was going to be harder then he had thought, "Have you ever heard the story about the two friends and how one was turned into coal and the other saved his life, while escaping from Yu-Baaba?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Kohaku now starting to catch the drift.  
  
"You know what he was told when he found the one person, with the exception of Yu-Baaba, who could change his friend back? 'Wish in a place where frameless windows lay broken, A Wish from the frameless window, To see your friend for a second or ten, before you must say cheerio,' That was it, the man searched for years until a wise person told him the secret of the message. And then the man died and the piece of coal returned to his friend. No one knows the riddles meaning and no one knows who the wise person is."  
  
Kohaku was paler then normal, a fear induced cold consumed him and he shivered, "And why are you telling me this Grandfather?"  
  
Kamajii picked up the Chihiro coal and carefully handed it to Kohaku, Kamajii ignored the two new soak tokens that fell in front of Kamajii's work place, "Because she returned to Aburaya."  
  
Kohaku took the piece of coal and stared at it for a second, he didn't want to believe his ears and his eye, but it was all true. Chihiro lay in Kohaku's hand, the riddle lay before him unsolved. Kohaku at that moment could do nothing, but cry. One by one tears of the heart fell upon the lump of coal that once was the lively and spirited Chihiro.  
  
Author's Note: Who saw that coming? Come on did anyone? If you honestly saw that coming, I'd like to know because I thought I found the perfect twist. So what did you think? See I was going for a hint of a tear jerker and a cliffhanger (Now I feel bad, I hate cliffhangers and see what I have done!) Hope you liked the chapter and if not I hope my writing was good enough so that the chapter was easy to read with out having the uncontrollable urge to kill me. Kill me or not I hope the chapter made you think.

-Na


	7. Some Rules Are Meant to be Broken

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Just because I realized after I wrote this chapter that you could make conections with a Yu-Yu Hakishu episode and to Micheal Ende "Die Unendliche Geschichte"(The Never Ending Story(I've only read it in German and only am sure that it sounds like 'The Never Ending Story' when in German. Though I figure it is the same in any language, It is originally a German book and therefore credit is given in German)) I don't these either, obviously. And arn't you guys lucky I wrote to chaps in a row for this story! Happy Reading!

-Na  
  
Chapter 7: Some Rules Are Meant to be Broken  
  
_As the first of Kohaku's tears fell and hit that, that in which he would give his life, for what is life without love? A shimmer caught Kohaku's eye and he looked down at the ebony stone that lay in his hand. A single tear drop that, that was meant to be the first of many poured from the very depths of his heart, splashed on the stone. The single tear splashed, rippled, and broke into many others as if slowed by time or their own hidden magick, and when there was a hint of a spiritual violet, a loving fire red, a happy air yellow, a prosperous earth green, and a psychic awareness that both now shared embodied in the water blue. He knew the answer, 'Wish in a place where frameless windows lay broken, A Wish from the frameless window, To see your friend for a second or ten, before you must say cheerio.' Do people not say that the heart is a window into the soul, and that the eyes mirror both heart and soul?  
  
------------  
  
Is this fair? I mean I'll do it, she always had a future and she was always my choice, but is it fair? She saved me, my soul, and stole my heart. In the end could this hurt her? But she has to realize the truth, the choice I had to face, had to choose. Why must there always be choices like this? Must I always have to choose with her can't they just let it be? I know immortal god and mortal human, but I can still die. You must have heard the stories, of gods dying killed by magick weapons, giving up immortality, It's all true yes we are immortal, but not to evil. And there is always evil, without evil there is no good. Without evil everything just is, nothing better or worse, and when you know not something better, you know not the meaning of good. But still as I tried to love as immortal to mortal I had suffered for it, for the believe, not one that I share mind you, that mortal love has been tainted. But she is no longer pure mortal now is she, to allow such nonphysical changes the first time she arrived, so Yu-Baaba could control her. With the taking of her human name, it stripped her ever so slightly of the evils of mankind, something that can not be replaced. But it doesn't matter in the end all that matters is us and when there is no us then her. So I ask again is it fair? Here I stand in the land of broken hearts. An awful place that many choose to come to, and I... if Chihiro had come but a day later. I would have chosen to stay here as well. If I had died of a broken heart here is where I would have resided. Though it is a choice many choose when facing the loss of such a great and pure love to come to the barren waste land to hold hope and memories. Instead of shedding the pain and being reborn. So here I am, I met Fate once and his twin sister/brother (has a mind to change often)Destiny. Destiny is young and playful one day a princess the next a knight she/he'll mould your path or paths, but gives you the choice, it's your own life, your own Destiny. Fate is something completely different, he is stubborn and has made up his mind that grumpy old man you can't escape him, your fate is sealed. And so is mine to end up here. Where no grass grows and dead trees stand, where orange dirt blows in the wind, against the orange dirt huts, this is no place to be and yet it's a choice. And the hope for the sun to rise, though it never will, and the hope for that one last kiss strive here and wont die. But I on the other hand know my purpose here and know where the hope, my hope doesn't die I will.  
_  
"And you're here because?" asked an incorporeal voice.  
  
Kohaku looked around, wondering exactly where the voice came from, "I wish that you turn Chihiro back into a human. I know the rules: I come to the land of broken hearts, to make a wish from the heart, I'm allowed to see her one last time for a second before I die. Now please grant this to me."  
  
The voice studied Kohaku, even without a body this was obvious the purpose of the silence, as if in disbelief, "You didn't go to the wise woman then? Listen young river spirit and I'll tell you, you're the only one. Most misinterpret the riddle whether their friends are coal, or paper, They all go to the wise woman who lives in the glass house. The wise woman tells them the answer except the end, these people don't know they will die and all would rather a lump of coal for a friend then to loose their own life. All except you."  
  
"But there is only one person before that successful got changed back from coal," replied Kohaku simply believing that this has been done only once before.  
  
"From Yu-Baaba yes, but there are others with same to similar threats. I'll grant your wish and since you love the girl I'll give you one minute," replied the voice.  
  
"But that is 60 seconds not one or ten?" replied Kohaku.  
  
"Enough with your buts, young one. Be grateful that I'm saving the girl," said the voice stern and powerful.  
  
"And that I am," replied Kohaku in a low bow in the direction he was hoping the voice was coming from. The Chihiro coal began to glow white and became to hot or to cold Kohaku wasn't sure but he had to drop it to the ground.  
  
As soon as the Chihiro coal hit the dry orange dust that covered the ground a whirl wind that surprisingly didn't include the orange dust surrounded Kohaku and the Chihiro coal. In a matter of seconds the coal grew to the height and shape of Chihiro slowly changing from onyx to the flesh tons, brown hair, brown eyes, and gray and blue dressed Chihiro. Kohaku embraced her with in seconds and held her tight his clock, their clock was ticking.  
  
"Chihiro I love you and will never forget you," cried Kohaku.  
  
"And I you, but what's going on?" Chihiro asked confused until she looked into his eyes. Those deep green eyes now full of emotion told Chihiro everything.  
  
Chihiro immediately broke down and cried pushed herself away from Kohaku, she began to cry to the wind, "You can't do this! No he has suffered enough, more then a god should have! He saved my life when I was four from his waters only to loose them! He helped me escape Yu-Baaba only to be trapped himself in unfair choices! You can't do this, Take me I have nothing anymore, only him! Take me!"  
  
The winds died down and both Kohaku and Chihiro looked at each other they were both alive, and it had certainly been a minute. The voice came again more intrigued with what it heard then anything else, "As much as a first that it was for him to figure out the riddle and truly mean his intentions, it is a first for the person who is cursed to care about the others life. And don't start in with the why's, its as simple as not to many people in love would have chosen as you have. If you had forgotten, and he returned to a river none of this would have happened. If you went to Zeniiba's house and he left Aburaya none of this would have happened. So yes it always goes back to the unfair choices."  
  
"Does that mean that Haku and I can stay together with no consequences?" asked Chihiro hopeful.  
  
"But it was said that I would die, you have to take life," said Kohaku although happy he was very confused.  
  
"Again with the buts! Listen Spirit some rules are meant to be broken, and since I created them I have more right to change them. Beside always taking life gets boring, this will prove to be more entertaining. In reality to perform such magick, needs such magick. That and I'm not that nice. You might see it as a gift but only born mortals can truly handle its burdens. So live your lives wherever you choose, here or the Human world, because from now on you Haku are as mortal as she, and have paid your dues."  
  
"How can we ever thank you... excuse me what is your name?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"My name it comes from a language not your own, a language that gods and humans alike have alone, forgotten a language still understood by the hearts beating tone. My name is Mookáco (pronounced: Moo-kay-coe) Do you know what it means Haku? Listen to your heart?" said the voice, Mookáco.  
  
Kohaku thought, and listened to his heart but Chihiro answered for him, "Mookáco: Nothing, No one, Nobody. But that's not true."  
  
"Yes wise you are, but what is in a name? Haku means white, and Chihiro means A thousand fathoms. But is that what you truly are? What you only are? Or is there more to you? And with these questions I leave you, it will be hard to get to Swamp Bottom let alone Aburaya. There is no return train and no dragon magick in your veins. I never thought I would have seen another dragon lost, to a feeling he shouldn't feel. And I hope it is worth it, and don't forget the magick that was taught to you it is that even Chihiro could wheeled."  
  
"But..." began Kohaku, but the presence of the voice was clearly gone, and the wind seemed to sigh, and Kohaku dropped the thought only to look at a goofy smiling Chihiro, "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing," said Chihiro playfully trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
Kohaku gave Chihiro a stern look that made her laugh, "What?" he persisted.  
  
"You said you loved me, and I said I love you, and I remembered falling in your river, and I'm no longer coal, and your no longer dying, and neither of us are dead, and... and, I'm so happy!" replied Chihiro grinning ear to ear.  
  
Kohaku could see that Chihiro was one of those people that would be happy after almost dying any day. That she was not one to panic and be afraid because she almost died, but to be happy that they didn't die, "And, and, and are there anymore ands that you have forgotten?"  
  
"And your mortal," said Chihiro with a sly grin.  
  
"And..."Kohaku baited.  
  
"And I choose to never let go anymore," yelled Chihiro running into Kohaku's arms and hugging him.  
  
Kohaku just smiled, "Well we should be getting home."  
  
"And how long will it take to walk?" asked Chihiro a little worried.  
  
Kohaku just shrugged, "Three days to Swamp Bottom and four more to Aburaya. So we should be leaving." Kohaku took a firm hold on Chihiro's hand and then slowly led her out of Muay-Tätät-Gmajj (Pronounced: M-wh-ae Ta-ta-t G-ma-ch) from Mookáco's language of the heart, Land Of Broken Hearts. Unknowingly Kohaku led Chihiro off the newly grown grass and out of the lightening sky.  
  
-----------  
  
_All things need love to grow. Even in such Barren Waste lands where the truth that no matter how many stars you wished upon the sun would never rise. Little did both Kohaku and Chihiro know that their hope, success, and love sprung life, the first in the area. If the two had stayed an hour more then they would have been witnessed to Muay-Tätät-Gmajj's first sunrise, and certainly not its last. The fertilization of the ground, the growth of grass and trees. If they had stayed another hour after that they would have met Kai a man that after his death believed his love Mari to have been reborn and 'followed' her. He had lived a long and lonely life, his soul knowing that there was something missing, Mari. After he decided to go to Muay-Tätät-Gmajj, where he was overjoyed to find Mari.  
  
Some may believe that, Chihiro and Kohaku had done wrong here. But it had always been a land of choice and always will be, no more people will choose the pain of memories and loss just because the sun shines. But they did restore any fading hope. Dead or alive a person can not live without hope, especially the hope of love. Some say when you are forgotten and uncared for then all you have is hope and when you give that up then you fade away. But of course you don't believe that, and yet I know you are unwilling to test it. No matter how interesting a new striving life, and the truth of fading spirits may be, this is not our story though it may be told another time. For right now our story must continue.  
_  
Author's Note: Who saw that coming? Come on did anyone? If you honestly saw that coming, I'd like to know because I thought I found the perfect twist to my twist. So what did you think? Oh yeah and it is NOT FINISHED YET! Note about the language I used however strange it may sound I simply can speak this language as if I have known it as long as I have English. I also didn't make it up I have heard others speak it and it does hold to what I say about the heart I know some that can understand it though they don't know why. ( Language structure note: the umlauts (dots) over the a in Tätät in this language makes a short a sound like in the word 'l' (can't make the umlauts on the l with a comp so bare with the comas) pronounced lll... which means love. And the ascent marks like in Mookáco make a long a sound (not used often because long a is also made with ae or ay, long e with ee or ii, long i with ie long o with oe and long u with ue.(and not always like in Saeguertä (pronounced: Say-gua-r-ta) no direct translation can be used as a blessing or like Aman or Hallelujah)) Also strange that it is not used on consonants like the umlauts.) Wow wasn't that interesting, so I don't know Japanese, so don't sue me please there is no royalties from fanfiction.net so I'm still a broke 16 year old girl. Yes and flame me if you like, about the whole dragon immortal, mortal stuff, or anything. Well I hope you liked it, happy 'ending' and all.  
  
-Na


	8. Zeniiba

Choices  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Hey Sorry for the long wait I feel so bad. You know the end of school deal and I have to go home (to the USA) soon and yadda, yadda, yadda anyways sorry and Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Chapter 8: Zeniiba  
  
Kohaku was weak, he had never know really how much nourishment that a human body would need to make a three day walking trip. I was obvious the Chihiro was only half as tired as he was, but she had also been human for 16 more years then he. Kohaku found himself slightly rejuvenated at the sight of Zeniiba's house and the aching in his feet a constant reminder of the past three days.  
  
------------  
  
Chihiro knocked on Zeniiba's door and like usual it opened, with Zeniiba standing behind the door. Chihiro step in the house first, "Hello Granny!"  
  
"Oh hello Chihiro, where did you go?" replied Zeniiba closing the door behind Kohaku, "and hello to you too Ha... Your not Haku!" Within seconds a chair scooted behind Kohaku. It hit his legs and he lost balance, making him fall into the chair. Zeniiba clapped her hands together and a rope appeared she quickly and tightly tied up Kohaku to the chair.  
  
"Granny what are you doing?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Chihiro, you leave this house which to begin with is dangerous, but you return with a Haku imposter, he is not the dragon river god that you know," replied Zeniiba.  
  
"I know in Muay-Tätät-Gmajj Mookáco turned him into an mortal, a human," replied Chihiro.  
  
Zeniiba looked at Haku once more to make sure her accusation was correct, being convince she once more spoke in a soft voice, "But he isn't hum... Did you say Mookáco? Please Chihiro this is important who understood her old language you or him?"  
  
"I did, why?" said Chihiro confused.  
  
Zeniiba shook her head more in worry then disappointment, "Chihiro that language is bad. It was at one time a normal language, but with the introduction of new cultures it faded and was no longer spoken. Though they say it is forever imprinted on everyone's heart. An evil woman named Mookáco used her magick to use the language to control others. You can never speak it again, you hear me."  
  
"That's nice Zeniiba, but could you please untie me. Don't worry about Chihiro she is fine," said Kohaku.  
  
Zeniiba turned to Kohaku and starred at him, "And he 'Kohaku' is neither Dragon or Human!"  
  
Chihiro looked sadly at Kohaku who began to speak to her comforting words. Little did Chihiro realize that he spoke in Mookáco's language, but to her it sounded just like Japanese, "Chihiro listen to me, it's me Haku. Zeniiba is just confused because I know longer am a river god. You believe me don't you?"  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku he looked sad and betrayed, Chihiro placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder to comfort him. Within seconds both Chihiro and 'Kohaku' disappeared, in a small puff of smoke.  
  
------------  
  
Kaonashi burst into the door and beckoned the shocked and worried Zeniiba out of the house. Directly under Zeniiba's jumping lamp, lay there in the dirt Kohaku. His torn body obscured by the darkening sky. The sun was setting and it would rain that night.  
  
Zeniiba rushed to the broken human boy and carried him into her house. Though skeptical the smell of dragon still lingered on the boy, and if she believed Chihiro this was certainly Kohaku. Thought it was obvious by the cuts and bruises on his wrists that he had been chained, ruff handled, and the cuts on his bare feet marked the hard three day journey to her house.  
  
------------  
  
"It's just a dream, it's just a dream," said Chihiro as she knelt down in the grass holding herself tightly. She had just ran from her parents who were turned into pigs and the field she had once crossed was all water.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration on her useless attempt to convince herself it was all a dream. "Shh... it's alright, here eat this you have to eat something from this world or you'll disappear." Chihiro looked at the pale boy with black hair and a beautiful deep green colored eyes. Somehow she knew this, it seemed familiar to her, and she knew he spoke the truth. She looked at the small berry looking thing that he had held out to her.  
  
Chihiro nodded and the boy placed the berry in her mouth. It really was tasteless and yet bitter and sweet she chewed it and swallowed it.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad come with me Chihiro," said the boy grabbing Chihiro's hand and pulling at her to get off the ground.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Chihiro not realizing at first that she couldn't get up.  
  
"I've known you for a while know and just always remembered your name. My name is Haku by the way. Now come on," replied Haku.  
  
Chihiro tried to stand up but she couldn't, "Hey I'm stuck, I can't move my legs!"  
  
"Calm down, don't worry," said Haku he placed his hand over Chihiro's legs and said, "in the name of the water and wind within me unbind her." Seconds after Haku pulled Chihiro up and ran with godly speed. They ran through barns, food storage rooms, and freezers. Chihiro tried to take note of it all but it was useless Haku kept running fast opening doors with a simple wave of his hand.  
  
They finally slowed down as they walked to a side gate near the bridge that Chihiro had recognized from when she saw the train. There were lots of strange looking people like from the boat all around, and the workers who were greeting what Chihiro figured to be guest of the bathhouse were frogs. Haku whispered to her, "You have to hold your breath while crossing the bridge or the spell I put on it will go away and everyone will see you," Chihiro nodded, Haku then addressed the welcoming-er frogs, "I'm back from my task of Yu-Baaba's."  
  
"Very well Master Haku," said one of the frogs.  
  
Haku whispered once more to Chihiro, "Ok ready now, take a deep breath... hold it!" Chihiro did as she was told and stepped onto the wood of the bridge clinging to Haku like she did her mother earlier that day.  
  
Chihiro looked around at the people who were also walking across the bridge. She thought that she should be scared but she strangely wasn't and somehow she knew that there would be a little green frog calling out "Master Haku". So when this happened she didn't jump, and she held her breath though her lungs were begging for air.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't talk right now," said Haku to the frog as he step around him and off the bridge, then in a whisper to Chihiro, Haku said, "you can breath now. You did a great job Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath that her lungs were happy to receive. She smiled at Haku, she could see that he too was smiling at her. Though he smiled with his eyes, because at that moment they were walking into the bathhouse and his lips could not bare a smile.  
  
------------  
  
Kohaku woke up in the spare bedroom of Zeniiba's house, Zeniiba was sitting on the corner of the bed. "I'm glad your awake Haku, now tell me what happened."  
  
Kohaku smiled thought it was only for a second the reason for the urgency was Chihiro was missing, "Well Mookáco said I would be mortal and Chihiro and I were just about to leave the Land of Broken Hearts when I was suddenly thrown into a wall and in shackles. I was screaming for what seemed like hours somebody came in and unchained me. When I walked out of the sand hut I saw that there was life brought back to the land. The man who freed me said that me and 'the girl' did it, and then I was switched. The man said he wished he could have helped sooner but he didn't know what to do till the sun rose. I tried to change into a dragon and catch up with them but I couldn't so I ran."  
  
"Well that imposter took Chihiro, and now I know why Mookáco is mad at you two for changing that land," replied Zeniiba.  
  
"Yes, but where is Chihiro and is she ok?" sadly added Kohaku, trying to sit up in vain the pain was great, but the pain of his heart being wrenched out was worse.  
  
Author's Note: You waited all that time and the chapter is short, sorry. Anyway I know the part when Chihiro is ten again isn't exactly like the movie but you'll understand why later. I hope you liked it.  
  
-Na 


	9. Where She Lies

Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Went to Self Defense Camp, came home from Switzerland took a week to unpack, went to Mass for a while and then a family week long cruise to Bermuda my first chance to write I swear. Please forgive me. Happy Reading!

- Na

Chapter 9: Where She Lies

Chihiro found herself in a very strange place and if possible it was more devastating then the Land of Broken Hearts. Not a barren wasteland of sorts but the Land of Lost Souls had its dangers. Soul Devourers, and monsters of that sort, feasted and tormented the inhabitants of the land. For the inhabitants were the Lost Souls of the Human and Spirit World alike; those who committed suicide, those who betrayed their gods at the moment of truth, and those who sold their souls to not the devil but this lands keeper. This was a place that was home to the Damned, yes I mean the creatures that resemble the commercial Vampires of the Human World. (A/N: Not real vampires do not wish to offend anyone. I'm talking the ones from television like Dracula. For those who don't know there is a difference.) Evil blood suckers dripping of distain and malice for their jailers, who keep them in this world of sorts without food a land of the dead where no blood courses through veins.

Though the land did not favor the Damned its weather seemed to mimic or tease them, sulfur clouds of blood red cover the sky day and night blocking the suns rays from ever touching the ground. Lightning and thunder cracked in their endless dance. The rain was of fire, while wind stirred not the unburnable Snarling Black Wood trees that created every forest. Trees that were twisted and dead looking of a black color, something that you would only expect to see in a scary movie. Every tree leafless year round, and yet brown leaves covered the forest floor, hiding the smaller but more poisonous nasties. Each and every tree moaned and whined what had they done to disserve to live in a land without fresh air, or water. A land of two and a half elements which were, Earth, Fire, and Air as the half. Mountains that not even the Damned in a bat form could fly over. A direct result is from the snow less tops climate, a temperature averaging, - 95ºC (about – 140ºF if my math is correct). For in a bat form these creatures face two problems: The bodies are too small to sustain 'life' (they live forever until rescued or formally killed in a coma like state.) and the second that the only Magick that they hold in bat form is to transform. But a three-day walk (rather fast creatures) was not impossible to clear the mountain.

Luckily for Chihiro she lay at the base of the mountain on the opposite side as the Damned, who had immediately smelled the blood and began their four-day journey to her. As also for her luck a weak force field of magick (to a living being) protected her from the lesser creatures that would wish to feast on her soul, sadly it would only delay the bloodsuckers.

And of course Chihiro was oblivious to her horrific surrounding, and had never laid eyes on her true surroundings. For she believed that in another time and place was where she laid.

-----------

"Well..." Kohaku said as he paced in Zeniiba's kitchen, "That lady would not be stupid enough to bring her back. She would give Chihiro over to a twisted torturer, who hated people who wanted to be where (s)he (the torturer) believe they don't belong."

Zeniiba sat at the table a nervous worried wreck, her hair a mess, as Kaonashi set a cup of tea down in front of her. Zeniiba when in the right mind would have thanked him, but instead she sipped her tea. Chihiro was missing, and the world was changing for the better but the Evil would not enjoy it, war was approaching. Zeniiba's old hands shake as she sipped the scorching drink, the sound of Kaonashi closing the cupboard door jumped poor Zeniiba in to spilling her drink, "Damn!"

Kohaku was shocked to hear that from Zeniiba's mouth, but a thought entered his brain, "The Damned!"

Zeniiba looked confused but then smiled as her strange and most likely magickal aliment lifted, "Yes Kohaku, She is lost is she not? She is with the other betrayed and lost souls, Go and with great hast before something feasts on her."

"But how?" asked Kohaku ready to go to the end of the earth, to hell (well this wasn't far from it) and back for her, but how does a living mortal as himself, find such a land?

Zeniiba frowned, "..."

----------

Chihiro sat on the edge of a large bed she had been told by her friend Haku to stay there till he returned. After he brought he through the maze of unknowing workers and elevators they made it to Haku's private quarters. He was a Master of some sort she remembered hearing. Chihiro smiled deep in the bores of her soul she knew that Haku would be there to help and protect her, forever in this strange magickal place.

Haku slipped through the door baring a solemn look. As he looked up at the smiling girl he too could not help but smile, "Sorry that took so long Chihiro. I hope you don't mind but we will have to share a bed, if one of us sleeps on the floor and someone enters they will wonder why one sleeping spot is 'empty'."

Chihiro's expression didn't change, "No that's fine, it'll be like a sleepover."

Haku gave a look of confusion, sleepover (?), he smiled once more, "I must work I'll be back rather late, you should get some sleep."

----------

"I've got it!" said Zeniiba.

"What?" asked Kohaku relived that there was at the very least an idea.

Zeniiba smiled, walking to the other room and returning with a small wooden box, She opened it to let Kohaku see the shinny palm sized rounded corner rectangular stone that was a soft milky green, a strange weightless stone, "A Rare Traveling Moon Stone," said Kohaku as he gazed wide-eyed on the shimmering beauty that was as older than Yu-Baaba and so legendary that it was forgotten by most.

"We are in luck my boy, this can only be used on a Full Moon in the ruins of Moongate the mountain city four days flight east of here. The full moon is on day five, you'll have a half a day in the ruins. When the sun falls behind the westward mountains, and lights the sky no more, make your wish. Say: 'I wish to go to Chihiro Ogino, please.' Then you will be transported there, you will stay there for an hour and as long as your touching Chihiro at the end of the hour than she'll return with you to Moongate. Now let me pack you previsions and you'll be off," said Zeniiba in a monotone voice as she packed Kohaku a bag full of food and water.

Kohaku's spirits lifted but then fell, "Zeniiba I'm mortal, a Human."

"Well I guess I'll have to take you," replied Zeniiba with a smile.

Kohaku was confused, "But how?"

Zeniiba shook her head in amused disappointment, "Kohaku, Kohaku my dear, dear boy, you don't honestly believe that my _twin sister_ is the only one who can transform into a bird, do you? And beside I just thought that my paper birds would carry you.... I hate transforming into a bird, it doesn't feel right."

Author's Note: Evilly short am I right? Well it is also a wonderfully perfect chapter, do you agree?

- Na


	10. This is Not Reality

Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. I guess I had Inuyasha on the brain because all my other stories including this one were suffering from my writers block except Purrfect (my Inuyasha fic)Happy Reading!

- Na

Chapter 10: This is Not Reality

Chihiro stirred from her slumber as the Spirit World sun shone through the open window, a light-chilling breeze blew through the window and across Chihiro's exposed face. With a moan she rolled over to see the laughing face of Haku.

"Mornin' Chihiro, sleep well?" asked Haku.

"Yes, I did and you?" replied Chihiro with a smile

Haku laughed, "I haven't slept long remember I work at night."

"Well than get back to bed! I'll go get breakfast," said Chihiro sitting up in the bed and moving to leave the encasement of the warm covers.

Haku's hand grabbed Chihiro's; she turned to look at him, "Chihiro you don't know where the kitchen is."

"Well I know that Rin always got my breakfast but, I still know where to go," said Chihiro with a smile, as once more she tried to leave the room.

Haku held her arm tight, "But you don't know Rin, you never left this room!" Chihiro looked surprised, "Well I guess I must have mentioned Rin and you had a dream about her."

"Blood!... Blood!... I'm Hungry!" Yelled a menacing scratchy voice, one of a starving man. You could say he was starving to death, without being able to die, because he wasn't alive either. A chant for blood rose through the air from the thousands of bloodthirsty creatures.

The sound of an electric shock was mixed with the chants, as the Damned ran, walked, jumped, hit, and stabbed into the force field that protected the faint sleeping pulse. Depending, it would take a day to break through at the very most.

The lost souls of that world, that land, stood off in the distance, with one thing they had forgotten oh so many, many years ago, hope. Yes every last one of them hoped Chihiro's force field would hold for another day, another week if need be. For they all knew that a protected living girl such as Chihiro had a knight in shinning armor somewhere. And the smallest shred of hope was left for themselves, with Chihiro and her knight, comes redemption.

Kohaku paced back and forth in front of the stone circular archway that was the entrance to Moongate city. He did not stop to study the area in its ruins yet beauty. He had not stopped to eat the food, which Zeniiba packed for him. He just paced through the city street fingering the smooth stone and waiting for the last rays of the sun to shine no more.

The sun crept at a snails pace in Kohaku's eye that night, and when the rays were seen no more, Kohaku's heart skipped, his breathing became labored. Was this the moment? At this time should he wish? Or was it only his imagination was the sun still high in the sky?

The see-through Zeniiba behind him said, "Make your wish Haku."

"I wish to go to Chihiro Ogino, please," and no sooner had those words that Kohaku had uttered was his body consumed in such a moonish glow, of the pale green, pale yellow, and white. Sounds were oblivious to Kohaku except the sounds of the tide bringing in his own words over and over again to crash on the rocks.

Without warning brimstone filled his nostrils and his eyes went to tears at the horrific smell of half dead, rotting flesh of the Damned continuing their efforts to break the force field.

"More Blood!... Blood!" raised the voices once more.

"Her knight has come," came the far off whispers.

Kohaku rushed, all though it was not to far, to Chihiro's side. He tried to awaken her but was unsuccessful; his placid screams of her name were barely heard over the roar. Kohaku quickly took off his pack from Zeniiba and searched for the bottle of water and a dry, clean cloth. In his frantic rush a few apples were thrown out of Chihiro's weakening force field. The Damned pounced on the fruit, but in their lack of interest shattered them on the rocks of the mountains.

Kohaku wet the cloth to clean off Chihiro's face, in a low whisper he pleaded, "Chihiro please wake up I need you, I love you..."

"I don't believe you told me about Rin, Haku. Did you ever tell me of Bou, Kamajii, how about Kawa no Kami, or Oshira-Sama the Daikon radish god," said Chihiro rather confused.

"No, I believe not, where did you hear such names?" asked Haku.

"I didn't just hear them I can see their faces Kohaku," replied Chihiro looking at Haku with almost pleading eyes.

Haku looked confused, "What did you call me Chihiro?"

"Your real name Kohaku," answered Chihiro confused as well.

"No, my name is Haku, you must be thinking of another."

"No! You told me Kohaku after we saw my parents at the pig pen you had forgotten your name as well as I had, because Yu-Baaba called me Sen. And later when we were flying home from Zeniiba's I remembered your name to be the kawa no Kohaku (A/N: I believe my Japanese grammar to be correct, Kohaku river), than you said your full name was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!"

"We have never seen your parents at the pig pen Chihiro, and I have no idea of what you speak. You must be thinking of another. Now come Chihiro sit with me," replied Haku patting the bed next to him.

Chihiro shook her head in shock and fright as she backed herself against the wall. Her body shock slightly and tears fell freely from her eyes, the huge tears she had cried once in the garden while she ate the offered food from Kohaku.

Haku stood worried for Chihiro he slowly made his way to her, "Shh... Chihiro, it's all right I'm here."

"No, No stay away! This is not reality!" yelled Chihiro as she moved to hit him away, her arms went straight through Haku.

It was not Chihiro who was disappearing but Haku and than suddenly her arms were caught in Kohaku's hand. Chihiro sat bolt upright panting, she gazed into the worried eyes of Kohaku as he squeezed the hand he had caught.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?" asked Chihiro looking hopeful.

Kohaku laughed, "Come on Chihiro Ogino you never call me by my full name usually Kohaku or Haku, and I call you Chihiro or Sen."

"Oh it's really you!" cried Chihiro as she threw her arms around Kohaku, "I had a nightmare where I was with you but you were Haku and I never met Rin or Kamajii or anyone! I had held my breath the whole way across the bridge and no one knew I was at Aburaya! I was never Sen, Oh how I do prefer reality to the peace of living with you as my only friend," as a second thought Chihiro added, "No offence. Haku?"

"Yeah," replied Kohaku refusing to let go of Chihiro.

"Where are we? Who are they? And why are they screaming blood?" asked Chihiro rather frightened.

Kohaku smiled, though afterwards he had no clue why, "In the Land of Lost Souls, these people are the Damned; bloodsuckers. But don't worry Chihiro we are safe inside of this force field."

"Uhh... Kohaku, What force field?" asked Chihiro right before she screamed at the approaching walking death.

Kohaku went wide-eyed she was right the force field had broke. With lightning speed faster then any human could go Kohaku was on his feet, still holding Chihiro. Kohaku grabbed the pack and quickly looked for a place to run, with his back to the mountain Kohaku ran dragging Chihiro behind him. The water bottle and cloth lay forgotten and one of the Damned knocked over the water bottle and the cool liquid poured over the ground.

_If either Kohaku or Chihiro could have spared a second to look back they would have seen that the water that spilled grew into a river and the discarded apples took to seed. But as fate would have it the light that an hour before had engulfed Kohaku engulfed him and Chihiro removing them from the place. So the two never would have see the smiles that had waited for such a long, long time as the land was balanced out and the lost souls were given a shot for redemption. _

Author's Note: Another evilly short chapter am I right? Well it is also a wonderfully perfect chapter, do you not agree?

- Na


	11. The Last of the Three

Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Happy Reading!

- Na

Chapter 11: The Last of the Three

Here they were Chihiro and Kohaku stood hesitantly and afraid in front of the bridge to Aburaya. The sun was low in the sky another couple hours before it sat. The workers already busy cleaning and preparing Aburaya for nightly guest. They had to do this! Zeniiba's words were forever imbedded in their memories, and they chose to heed them.

_Chihiro and Kohaku sat quietly in Zeniiba's hut, they had just finished explaining what had happened, to Zeniiba. Zeniiba sat calmly and sipped her tea; both Chihiro and Kohaku picked at their cake neither hungry. _

_The uncomfortable silence spread throughout the cottage, waiting for Zeniiba's reaction, "You must leave here now. Of the three hopeless places you have given two, hope. To return home you must bring hope to Aburaya."_

_"But how Zeniiba?" asked Chihiro._

_Zeniiba stopped mid sip of tea and shook her head placing her cup rather roughly on its saucer, "And why should I tell you? Even if I knew! Why should I tell you? I have tried to help the two of you from the beginning and what have you done? I try giving you choices and you refuse, I give you orders and you disobey. Chihiro's been coal, and you Kohaku are now mortal! You have chosen to change this world without my help and you will finish it!"_

_"Gomanasai Onegai Zeniiba," replied Kohaku._

_"Hai Gomanasai Granny," apologized Chihiro._

_Zeniiba smiled at the two mortals before her, "No I am sorry, it is simply that the two of you have started this alone and that is how you must finish it. I didn't mean to yell at you."_

_Kohaku and Chihiro both nodded she was correct it was a four-year-old Chihiro that chose to go to the Kawa no Kohaku alone, and it was the six-year-old Kohaku that chose to save her. Later it was the twelve-year-old Kohaku who chose to help the ten-year-old Chihiro escape Yu-Baaba, at the price of a name. Truly their lives have been full of choices that they chose with no one's help, but were chosen with the ultimate end of being together._

"Ready to go home Kohaku?" asked Chihiro as she gazed at the large red building before her.

Kohaku glanced at her, Chihiro, his love, "Home?"

"You thought I would leave you here?" Chihiro giggled.

"No," replied Kohaku as he turned a fearful gaze to Aburaya. Where had he gone recently for Chihiro? What had he done for her? And he was afraid of Aburaya? No this was different it effected people he knew directly. He was not afraid of Aburaya, but afraid for his friends.

Chihiro smiled, "Good."

That was it the end of their conversation, there would be no more hesitant moments. Kohaku took Chihiro's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Two mortals, they were, stepped onto the bridge that led to Aburaya.

Three steps onto the bridge a blur of color came screaming towards them out of the Aburaya doors. Yu-Baaba stopped mere centimeters from the mortals. Flames spat from her mouth, and her usual neat bun was a mess the hair whipping around her head from the heated air of the flame.

"What are you doing here alive?" screamed Yu-Baaba! There was now a crowd of Aburaya workers in the doorway.

"My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I'm mortal no longer any use to you, I quit," replied Kohaku in a monotone that showed no fear. There was a gasp of shock that ran throughout the crowd.

Yu-Baaba laughed, "So? Who says I'll still let you go?"

Kohaku hesitated, his eyes shifted to Chihiro, sadly she didn't know what to do or say either. Kohaku just drew a blank what could he do to free the workers but still keep the integrity there?

Yu-Baaba laughed, it brought Kohaku out of his reserve, "I thought not. Now what should I do with you two mortals? A lump of coal was not to successful last time, how about a buta? Yes? You tell me!" The flames were now quelled but replaced with bouts of laughter, broken coughing laughter.

The answer struck Kohaku it was simple, it gave the employees of Aburaya a choice, a smile drew upon his lips, "Rin!" Kohaku yelled, Rin's head looked up in recognition, "your name is…"

_One by one Kohaku went through the workers who their real names he knew. Some upon remembering their own names remembered the names of other, which compensated for the names that Kohaku did not know. Yu-Baaba turned her attention from Kohaku and Chihiro to the chatter of the workers some saying they were leaving but the majority saying they needed money. When Kohaku had nothing more to say, it was made apparent that the sun would set in a mere fifteen minutes. They turned from the bridge and ran through the streets. Hand in hand they crossed the field before it became a lake once more. _

Author's Note: Another evilly short chapter am I right? Well it is also a wonderfully perfect chapter, do you not agree? **This Fic is not over I repeat I'm NOT finished!**

- Na


	12. Home

Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update. I have great excuses but excuses are just that excuses and therefore unexceptable. Happy Reading!

Na

Chapter 12: Home

A smiling young woman put down her laundry basket in the sweet green grass; she pulled out a damp white bed sheet and began to hang it on the line. She had to smile about her friends telling her to use fabric softener, why use Spring Fresh, or Summer Breeze fabric softener when you can hang them out to get the natural Spring Fresh or Summer Breeze?

The wind carried the sound of a child's fun, the lady looked over to see her husband playing tag with their four year old daughter the girl ran into the house and closed the door quickly. Her father still being quite a ways away sped up.

His wife smiled, he couldn't run as fast as when she first met him, but he was still fast. She watched in horror as he swiped his hand from left to right when nothing happened he flicked his wrist forward. When he realized that the desired effect, was not going to happen it was too late and he ran top speed into the door with a loud spat.

The woman dropped her linen and ran towards her husband, "Kohaku? Kohaku are you all right?"

"Yes, Chihiro I'm fine just a headache," replied the man as he rubbed his nose.

Chihiro sighed, "Ten years and you're still forgetting you're mortal?"

"It used to work," Kohaku replied with a goofy grin.

"And you use to live in a river, "answered the agitated Chihiro.

The door creaked open and a grinning four year old looked at her parents, there was a toddler in her tow, and he was rubbing his eyes since he just woke from his nap.

"Tell us a story!" cried the girl.

Kohaku smiled, "All right, about what?"

"'Baaba!" cried the enthusiastic girl.

"Shoo, Shoo!" demanded the toddler.

Chihiro picked up her bouncing baby boy, "All right, Mommy and Daddy's story it is."

They walked up the crest of the hill and sat in the grass while Chihiro continued to hang laundry. She paused and sighed six eyes awaited for her to begin, "It all began before the Kawa no Kohaku was drained and built over with apartments. My little pink shoe fell in the water and I fell in after it. I surely would have drowned, but the most beautiful blue silver dragon with a green mane and eyes brought me to shore. Now I was too little and too traumatized to remember any of this."

"I remember," Kohaku picked up where his story began, "The day the river was drained, and as the water level lowered I was certain that I was going to be seen by the humans. But as the waters disappeared so did my body tail to head. It was black for a second before I found my self in front of a large red building on two legs. My humanoid appearance scared me the grass felt strange for all I ever knew was water and sand. I walk through the tunnel, across the field and the makings of a river, up the hill and the stairs. I nimbly made it through the streets, until I was at the steps of Aburaya, I don't really know who saw me first or what really happened. I do remember the sick smile I got from Yu-Baaba as the contract flew into my hand…"

Author's Note: This was an Epilogue of sorts thanks for reading Choices has come to a close!

Na


End file.
